


Corrupt Me

by MischaChan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Arthur Morgan Fluff, Arthur Morgan smut, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Older Man/Younger Woman, Top Arthur Morgan, Violent Sex, arthur morgan angs, arthur morgan fanficton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischaChan/pseuds/MischaChan
Summary: Low Honor Arthur Morgan destroys young girl to discover that in the end she's the only who cares for him unconditionally.I warn for rape, domestic abuse, violence, smut and low honor!Arthur Morgan*Action in this fanfic takes place 5 years before Red Dead Redemption 2 plot. It's spring of 1894.*
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I introduce you to my new fanfiction. As every first chapter I wrote in my life, this one could be messy, but I promise to improve with every each one. ;) Enjoy! Kudos and bookmarks are more than welcome.

As daughter of local doctor Amelia Amber didn't have to worry much about her wellbeing. Her father earned good piece of money and was timid, wise man who cared about his family a lot. Amelia's mother was sophisticated and sharp-minded woman from upper class who thought her daughter to be a lady; a delicate, subtle flower so one day girl wouldn't lack adorators and good husband material to choose from. Woman knew that in this world without right man by her daughter's side, Amelia won't accomplish much. It's still impossible for womankind to work, vote and be their own institution.   
Even though Amelia didn't inherit mother's classical beauty she was something - jet black and wavy hair contrasted with pale frame of her complexion in which pair of big, green eyes were situated. Girl also wasn't dull, she absorbed her father's knowledge like a sponge and if someone would take her seriously, she would probably become doctor herself.   
Amelia lived like bird locked in golden cage untill her 15th birthday. Not so long after that her father died, discovering he had been infected with tuberculosis by one of his patients and her mother, who did everything to do not give up on life untill the very end, was killed by bandits on her way from town.  
After this series of accidents Amelia moved to province to live with her father's brother. It was like a crash of worlds for young girl who couldn't even dress and make her hair herself and uncle didn't forget to remind her of this, mocking ''poor upper class girl''.   
Soon Amelia growed up to be fine woman who learned independence during passing years and she had hopes for her living again. Even though she missed her whole family dearly, as she didn't know anyone else.   
Untill her uncle lost whole Amelia's inheritage, all money and valuables her parents left behind.  
Uncle Roy never wanted to adopt small girl, especially that man never had children himself and he hated the responsibility. But love to his dead brother did the job.   
To be clear, he hated Amelias's presence and let her live under his roof just from bare decency. Since Roy was fresh to discover his wife cheated on him multiple times and run away, man growed to hate women and Amelia happened to be in the way (and to be a girl). Bad habit of gambling and starting bar fights lead them both to lose everything they owned untill nothing left - not even uncle Roy, because man died of heart attack.   
Not so long after runeral Amelia's life started to fall apart.

After burying her uncle she discovered that she can cook, sew, clean but nothing more. No one ever tought her to hunt, shoot a gun or to fight, which was considered very unladylike by her mom. No one knew how bad things would turn out after all.  
  
The last thing left was Amelia's knowledge passed from long gone father but when Amelia traveled to town and tried to get hired as a nurse or even minor helper, old doctor laughed his ass off, telling her to go and get lost. ''Wherever pretty, bored things like you come from, missy!'' he said.  
Position of alone, delicate woman without any protection was more than clear in this world. Amelia had to learn how to live on a Wild West, or die.

House in which Amelia and Roy lived was pretty decent but after being left on her own, girl was afraid to live in it. She barely slept through nights, every crack of wooden floor or movement behind window made her jump and shake in bed.   
One day two men in suits came and informed property will be sold to the bank for uncle Roy's debts. Now Amelia was alone _and_ homeless. 

***  
  
Sky was grey and storm outside went on. Even bigger trees were almost layed against the grass, while rain cut without mercy. That's why Amelia didn't stick her nose outside even to _try_ hunt for something small like squirrels or rabbits because every living creature find itself situated in their burrows or high above the trees right now. However hunger was Amelia's dear friend recetly that's why girl was sitting on the dusty, wooden floor and digged through cabinets in empty kitchen.

\- It's nothing there - she whispered to herself in voice pinned with disappointment - Not even a bite.   
Last can of peaches were consumed by her two days ago. Desperation slowly crawled up to reach Amelia and when girl noticed a rat running around the kitchen she inhaled sharply. Vision of eating it was absolutely horrible and her mouth became watery with saliva but in disgusting way. However urge to survive stood high above Amelia's pride.   
  
That's when she reached and clicked her tongue with satisfaction when her hand met with cold copper fork that rested on countertop. Amelia was walking on all fours and just when she tried to pin cutlery in her prey she noticed pair of leather boots in front of her nose.  
Hand that reached in intruders direction now began to shake, then she dropped fork and Amelia's green eyes trailed up to meet feller's face.   
  
Above her stood man larger than life. He was wearing ragged clothes; blue striped shirt that saw better days, patched up trausers with suspenders, pair of revolvers in holsters and old, black hat, water droplets dripping from brim's edge. His face was unrevealed, wrapped up in bandana but even in fading light from the window behind Amelia's back girl could see pair of ice-blue irises who rested on her with coldness and indifference.   
Girl quickly whithdrawed, crawling on the floor until small of her back met wooden cabinet and she begin to tremble. There was not much room to run away.

\- Aw, shit - outlaw cleared his throat, drawling with southern accent - is Roy Amber still living here? 

Amelia shaked her head quickly and noticed man is furrowing his brows at that - U-uncle Roy died two weeks ago, heart attack - her voice was small and weak. Suddenly she felt even more pitifull. 

\- 'M here to collect money he owe to Leopold Strauss - man took few steps in, ignoring fact that as soon as he moved, brunette jumped in spot, trying to almost squeeze inside cabined behind her.

\- I-I'm afraid I don't have it, Sir - Amelia's eyes were observing his boots again. It was easier this way as face of stranger was way too intense - Uncle lost everything we owned when he started gambling... don't think I have anything holding any value.

\- The house? - man looked around, making vague gesture and showing around himself.

\- Bank rested it's hand on it, it's not mine anymore. They gonna come tommorrow - Amelia shaked her head like didn't believe in her own words, shrinking like she hoped to melt into the floor to run away from intruder.

Outlaw eyed Amelia for brief second with anger growing on his dark complexion. Then, without losing much time, he started to walk around the house and open every cabinet making unbearable noise. It was definetly on purpouse. Amelia covered her ears and only too much of stress growing in her chest didn't let her to cry, girl was scared of crying in front of someone like him. Man was stomping hard like he tried to mock her and startle her to show who's really in lead around there. Seconds were stretching like hours and Amelia heard his gruffy voice as outlaw murmured curses under his breath.

\- Ya really have nothin' - man spoke finally, stopping himself in front of girl.

She raised her head slowly, taking her small hands off ears and waited for next thing to come. He will rape her, hurt her, shoot her or choke her to death. That's how people his kind were dealing with stupid debtors. That's _it_ , her life was miserable for long time now, comparing to warmth and wealth she was growing up in.  
Man crouched in front of brunette so level of their eyes was pretty the same. She still couldn't see much though man removed bandana, except small scar on his chin uncovered by two-day stubble. He clicked his tongue with impatience and hand dressed in leather glove cupped Amelia's pale complexion as man grabbed her by the chin and squeezed, his thumb running across her lower lip. He smiled maliciously and Amelia couldn't help but whine silently from tension and fear building up inside her chest. She was a good girl from good home, when she saw feller like him, she usually tried to change side of the street.

\- You will do... Ain't you pretty thing - outlaw slurred, analising Amelia's features like he was buying a new trinket in a shop and wondered if it's worth it's price - Do ya have any belongings?   
His voice was low and deep, marked with smoking cigarettes for a long time. That's how his warm breath smelled too; like tabacco and whiskey. If it isn't for this moment, Amelia could listen to him talking even a complete nonsense and quite enjoy it.   
Brunette nodded her head briefly and quickly got up, running to her bedroom. Man leaned against door frame, arms crossed on broad chest as his pupils were following Amelia under hat's brim.   
Girl packed everything, every dress, every piece of nicer undergarment, few of her books and private belonging like hairbrush, using small leather bag and placed it in front of intruder, withdrawing right away.

\- I-It should be worth something - she acknowledged and her teeth were chattering from fear, making her words sound ridicculous.

Blue eyed man leaned down and picked up lacey night gown, sliding it's fabric between his thumb and index finger, humming a little. Then on his lips crawled mean smile. 

\- Aw, no - he exclaimed, words rolling from his tongue causing sick satisfaction down his guts, as he rose to his feet - That's not what I meant.

He leaned to reach bag from the floor and threw it at Amelia's face. Girl catched it with both arms and squeezed it in them, her legs shaking like she was a newborn fawn. Man grabbed her upper arm and pushed girl ahead of him, repeating it few times untill they left house and Amelia saw his horse, black with white mark on it's forehead. Mare whined and noded it's head happily, seeing owner aproaching. Outlaw thorn bag apart from girl's hands and situated it in saddle cargo. He took bandana from his neck and covered Amelia's eyes with it.

\- Better don't try anything stupid or ya probably know what will happen - man claimed, wrapping up fabric against her eyes and tying it way to tight - My name's Arthur Morgan, better remember that, don't like to repeat myself.

\- Where are you taking me? - brunette asked, voice cracked inside her throat.

\- Don't speak without being asked, I didn't finish statin' questions - Arthur growled - Tell me your name, missy.

\- A-Amelia Amber-

\- Good girl - he mocked her and girl could only imagine what kind of grimace he was making.

\- W-Where are you taking me?! - She squeaked as her feet were thorn apart from the ground. Man situated her on saddle so easily like she was a ragdoll.

\- _Jesus_ , need to teach ya some manners - he muttered under breath - You will see after our trip and I hope it's gonna be nice one, by what I mean you'll shut up, princess.

Arthur jumped up the saddle and took place behind her, surrounding Amelia with his muscular arms as it was enough to keep her in designated spot. He clicked his tongue on a horse and they began to move. Amelia didn't dare to speak any word more, taking Arthur's threats to her heart. In her thoughts girl tried to reach her happy place, something she invented in her mind to calm herself down in hard moments but imagination about colorful meadow, puppies or flowers didn't exactly work right now. Flowers usually didn't smell like sweat and gunpowder with hint of pine needles like this man did.   
  
_Arthur, what a pretty name_. It's weird a man like him was named by king, when obviously he was a ragged tramp with cruelty deeply rooted in his soul.   
It could be considered as nice experience if her eyes could see anything and if she was with anybody else, maybe a handsome man from novels Amelia loved to read. Arthur was warm and his body strong, surroundings her tightly as his breath was tickling girl's earlobe from time to time. Amelia could swear he growled with laugh deeply in his chest when she begin to shiver and tremble from fear.  
 _Lord, save me._

***  
  
Brunette couldn't tell if road from her home to whichever place Arthur was taking her is long, she couldn't exactly grasp time, especially that experience was horrifying. Everytime girl got fidgety, moving in her place Arthur warned her in very ugly manner to stop it. If she knew better, she would tell he sounds more like wolf than human being. Truth was she really needed to use a toilet, also hunger was grasping her stomach, causing it to rumble. In addition she was scared, soaked and exhausted.   
By the time they arrived she was shivering mess, as Arthur's place were somewhere north. Her eyes were red from crying as she sobbed voicelessly and bandana wrapped around her small head was soaked wet with tears.   
In the moment horse stopped and Arthur jumped off the saddle, he dragged Amelia by her wrist.  
Girl had no idea, not even a tiny bit where they could be right now. Air was crispy and she was surrounded by pines, tall and proud ones, as the smell of pine needles hit her nostrils. It was similar to scent that dragged after Arthur. Girl inhaled as deeply as tightened chest let her to.   
Soon after this she noticed they weren't alone, for sure as Arthur's horse was hitched to a post with few others.

\- Stick close to me and don't even think about doing something that I won't like - Arthur whispered to her ear, fingers pinning into soft flesh of her upper arm.

Amelia didn't dare to speak, she just nodded quickly and her gaze dropped to the ground. Arthur pushed her like sack of potatoes and led her forward. 

It was some kind of camp, surrounded by few ancient wagons and tents. Around her people started sticking their heads out to watch what caused the rush around them. What Amelia registered, was fact there was only men in this camp, they were in various ages, from hers (like feller with dark eyes, sharp face and long dark hair) to much older, as man who's complexion Amerlia considered as nice. He was around 50's, his hair silver and face with noble features, but touched by hand of time. Man was the only one who smiled at her as she passed.

\- Strauss?! - Arthur yelled, stoping in front of the most expensive wagon - Got ya little sumthin'.

Person Arthur called appeared in front of them. He had slim face with long, almost caricatural nose and pair of heavy glasses rested on it. His eyes were cold and watery as they run from Amelia's head to toes. Under arm man was carrying a book. Girl could feel pain in her skull as man called Strauss was drilling her with his sight.

\- And why I am pleased with this visit? - Leopold's accent was harsh and European, Amelia didn't had hard time telling he's probably German.

\- I don't have money or anything to pay you for my uncle's debts, sir Strauss - Amelia mumbled out.

\- And that's none of my business, missy. I'm interested in money or any valuables, not _this_ \- when saying out last word, Strauss vaguely gestured at her.

\- Dis got me thinkin'- Arthur chimmed in, surrounding Amelia with his arm, making girl squirm - I'm gonna pay for the _lady._

Strauss raised his brows but then he summed up - I'm interested in money, don't care about anything else, Mr Morgan. Do as you please.

Arthur chuckled, sound coming deep from his guts and handed him bills, one hundred dollars - My pleasure, Strauss.  
Outlaw grabbed Amelia's wrist and started walking in certain direction, dragging girl again after him without even a hint of care.   
This was the moment when brunette started panicking for real and whimpered from fear, hot and salty tears making appearance on lower lashes.   
\- I-I have this, please take it - she stuttered and reached under her collar, taking a necklace on silver chain from under it, it was decorated with few small emeralds. Trinket happened to be the only thing she had left after her father, it was last birthday present she got before he died and that was only reason she still haven't sold it. 

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned around so suddenly that girl squirmed, falling to her knees, arms protecting her head. On slender finger was tangled a necklace, Arthur torn it from her hand as soon as he noticed it.

\- This? 'S maybe worth half of what you owe me if I had luck sellin' it - he gnarled, throwing it back at Amelia like it was nothing - Ya don't understand what just happened? I bought you and have no reason to let you pay your debt back.

\- Please let me go, _please_ Mr Morgan - girl begged and her hands wrapped around Arthur's legs as she looked up with glistening eyes, still sitting on wet grass.

\- Aw, get up - Arthur cooed and if she didn't know better, she would think he's nice to her. Man grabbed girl by nape of her dress and without any struggle put Amelia on her feet - I'm gonna have so much fun with ya! 

Amelia began to sobb uncontrollably as her knees were shaking and tears were dripping on the grass. Arthur growled with irritation, pushing her brutally into area that had to be his place. Tent was made of canvas attached to a wagon and two sticks. It's walls were rolled up and there was a bed in the centre, surrounded by trunks and canopy boxes.

\- Sit down and wait - he spitted with venom.

Even if she wanted to, Amelia couldn't move. Every muscle in her body was stiff from panic, while her jaw was shaking from crying. Girl raised eyes to look around and all she noticed few frames with photographs, a journal with pencil resting on wooden trunk and small shaving set with broken mirror. Thing that stopped her from looking at photograph of Arthur's mother was barking coming from somewhere around.   
Towards Amelia was running a dog, rather big one in german shepherd type and girl heard Arthur's grumpy voice - Copper, don't go there! You stupid bastard!

Hearing this reaction girl was sure dog will bite and tear her apart but to her and Arthur's surprise it jumped up, rested it's paws on Amelia's clevage and started to lick her face. Brunette couldn't help but giggle through the tears and patted it's head as dog rested in front of her, showing obedience.

\- Ya useless stray, you're s'posed to bite strangers - Arthur shaked his head decapitating.

Amelia starred at Arthur with big eyes, her fingers running through Copper's fur because she noticed he brought a bowl and a bottle.

\- Eat - outlaw stated, handing her a dish full of venision, a piece of bread and a flask with beer.

Without even thinking, Amelia began to eat rapidly, filling up her face with food and biting off bread like she was tearing it apart. Arthur chuckled darkly, leaning against the trunk as he watched brunette with arms crossed. She ignored Arthur's amusement and decided it's good time to give a longer look at her torturer. He was tall and strong man in his thirties, complexion kissed by sun and touched by time with few wrinkles on his forehead and around his green-blue eyes. There was a scar on his chin where facial hair couldn't grow and his lips were plump, lower one a little bit bruised like man was fresh from a fight. Arthur had longer hair, they reached a bit past his ear and color of them was unusual, carmel or honeylike. Amelia thought he's handsome, putting aside who he is for a second. But then something clicked inside her head and green eyes rested on Arthur's as they were full of fear. There had to be a reason why he's watching her with that type of face.

\- Y-you poisoned it - Amelia choked out, dropping spoon inside the bowl.

\- Yer an idiot - he snarled - why would I do so?

\- Because you can - her voice was small and pinned with fear.

\- Why would I kill you? I just bought myself a pet, yer gonna cook for me, mend and wash my clothes and warm up my bed, would be mad to let ya die or go - man approached Amelia and his finger caressed girl's rosy cheek. One, big tear made his fingertip wet as it found way down her face.

\- P-please don't touch me, I'm gonna be good, I swear - voice cracked in her throat as she choked with tears.

\- Since today you have no right to leave the camp or it would be even better if you wouldn't think about leaving _my tent_ at all. You do as you're told, or you get punished. I own you, Puppet - he have her an ugly nickname, spreading his tabacco breath around - Do you understand?

\- Y-yes - she nodded quickly, not even daring to look into his cold eyes. Arthur smirked at that and caressed her hair with solemnity, inhaling their scent as she pressed few strands against his nostrills. Then outlaw grabbed empty bowl and bottle, and left.

Amelia followed his back with her gaze, tucking herself into the furthest corner of Arthur's cot like it would save her from humiliation she was experiencing. Man wasn't long gone, he brought a metal tube and began to fill it with water from big pot bubbling above the fire not so far from his tent. Few of those and tub was almost full. Without any word Arthur dropped tent's walls to give them both privacy.   
Outlaw digged in one of trunks for a bit to throw a towel, harsh brush and a piece of soap at Amelia. Then he rested on a chair, wood clicking under his weight and he leaned back.

\- Undress - Arthur demanded in low, husky voice as he gave Amelia hooded look.

_This is a nightmare. He's gonna rape me or Lord knows what and no one is gonna to help me._  
Fighting with Arthur Morgan was pointless as Amelia was more than a head shorter and her weight was probably half smaller. Besides that outlaw had two revolvers attached to his hips and, as brunette was sure, head full of ugly, brutal ideas to punish those who disobeyed.  
Her slender fingers began to undo button's of her grey, plain dress, only they were shaking from panic raising inside brunette's chest. Arthur was eyeing her eagerly, his breath heavier and louder than normal. Using fact man knew how panicked she is, Amelia was stretching the moment in which she was supposed to take of the dress but when Arthur's eyes narrowed, girl could help but to jump out of it's fabric, figuring out what he wanted to see.   
There she was in front of him, wearing nothing but a half transparent chemise and drawers.

Arthur wolf whistled at her and patted his lap.  
Amelia shaked her head in disbelief and did a step back, not accepting an invitation.  
\- I-I'm begging you, don't hurt me - girl cried out but Arthur wrapped hand around thin wrist and pulled her in, making her sit down on his lap with force. He looked Amelia deeply in the eyes and for one, tiny second she saw tenderness in them, like man was longing after her. But then he leaned in and inhaled her scent, his nose running against velvet of her neck. All Amelia could do was to stop breathing and shaking, going stone stiff.

\- Aw, don't spoil the fun, Puppet. Ya gonna like it - Arthur murmured with passion. It was so nice to feel his warm breath and hear his deep handsome voice, _untill_ it was creepy as hell. Because after all, he kidnapped her and nothing could sugarcoat this - Don't believe lass like you doesn't like to have fun.

\- I-I'm...I had never... - she blushed, her complexion going red as fresh tomato. Girl could figure out what is he talking about, even though she never really experienced any sexual attempts. 

Arthur's eyes went wide and tightness around Amelia's wrist disappeared. He got up suddenly, making her trip against her own legs as she barely catched her balance.

\- You could tell from the start you're just boring prude - he growled, deep frown forming between his brows - wouldn't make clown out of m'self for gettin' my cock sucked if ya can't do that.

No one talked to Amelia like that, no person in this world wanted to humiliate her so badly like Arthur just did. She didn't know much men, just met few candidates for husbands when she was younger as her Ma said it's good to start getting familiar with being real lady around gentelmen. They always asked about the weather, complimented her hair or dress, took her for a walk, to kiss her small hand in gentle manner and spoke warmly of her.   
What Arthur did to her today was a nothing alike.

\- Wash yourself up, ya stink - outlaw hissed, leaving the tent, making flaps scrape.

Amelia undressed and jumped into warm water in hope it will wash away dirt and Arthur's touch, scrubbing her body with horribly uncomfortable brush as tears were falling from her big, doe eyes. She was wrecked, terrified and she wanted to die. Girl had no idea where Arthur brought her and it was surely in middle of nowhere as the only sounds around them was trees, birds and an old phonograph playing from across the camp.   
She decided to wash her hair since had no idea where there's gonna be better ocasion to do so. It took brief moment as they were long, past Amelia's waist.   
Suddenly flaps of tent opened and Arthur walked back in, throwing her sarcastic look.

\- No need to hide, you look like chicken in a soup anyway - man slured because brunette covered her breasts and curled up knees to her chin. Arthur squated, going through bag with Amelia's things - Wear this - he barked, choosing one of prettiest lacy nightgown in lilac colour. It was gown girl never had on herself before, brand new and the reason to that was fact it was very revealing. 

\- Am gonna tell Dutch and Hosea yer staying with me. Better be ready in those before I'll come back. 

Amelia nodded politely and as soon as she was alone, girl got up and got herself dry with Arthur's towel. It was nice to get fed or washed up after whole casquade of happenings but she couldn't even glimpse a smile. It was like being in a cage again, but different one. 

After few minutes he still wasn't back and Amelia had the most stupid idea ever - to run away. If she'll fail, Arthur at least will kill her and end this suffering before his big, scary hands will rest on her pure body. Is she'll succeed, then maybe on the nearest road someone will pity her and bring her to nearest town.   
Amelia grabbed her bag and slipped from the tent, her eyes wandering quickly everywhere and anywhere. Arthur was in the biggest one of tents, in company of man slightly older than Morgan dressed smartly in black and red vest with silver chain. It was probably Dutch, as he looked like he owned this place. Name of Dutch van der Linde was loud and famous even in her parts of country. 

\- Saw you found herself pretty girl, son - Dutch grinned and patted Arthur's arm.

\- I can't believe you are allowing it, Dutch - Hosea spoke with disbelief, cutting right into anothers man sentence - we never treated women this way! I wouldn't stand if my Bessie would see that - old man shook his head.

\- I ain't gonna hurt her, she has no place to go anyway - Arthur shrugged - I gave her a favor. Now - he dragged on a cigarette, blowing smoke before he went on - it's between two of us what's gonna happen next.

Amelia's eyes met with Hosea's as she was backing off, barefoot on the grass wearing only her pyjamas. Girl made a begging gesture, putting her palms together like she wanted to say "please, don't sell me to him". Hosea's expression twisted into conflicted when he noticed that and opened his mouth slightly. Arthur frowned and turned away to see like Amelia is running away towards the forest. Anger rose in his chest as he let out frustrated grunt.

\- Ya better be kidding! - man growled and started chasing her immediately.

Amelia threw a look above her arm as she was sprinting ahead. It didn't matter where or that she had no shoes on, hurting herself on sharp bushes covering floor, all girl focused on was getting away from Arthur and surviving.  
Arthur didn't lose the rate as he's breath become worked and eyes narrowed on girls silhouette. Outlaw was conflicted because normally he would shot anyone who would attempt to run away from him, but he couldn't shot her, she was an enormous treat, to precious to kill. For now.   
Girl tripped and hissed as she stomped into raspberry bushes, spikes piercing through her skin. She ignored pain, trying to run further but then, in front of her appeared pair of yellow eyes in addition to full set of fangs. Long growl interrupted heavy silence hanging in the air and despite darkness Amelia knew what she's facing. A wolf.

Arthur was close enough to see what is happening and his hand found way to gun holster in no time. Weapon clicked.  
Amelia turned around and when she saw his ragged, angry expression and pulsing nostrils she couldn't help but make few steps back, towards the wolf. Suddenly perspective of being thorn apart by wild animal was better one. Now Arthur wanted to kill her too anyway.   
Brunette gulped when she noticed Arthur is pulling the trigger and she shut her eyes closed, assured that bullet was meant for her.  
Amelia didn't feel the pain, not even a scratch. She slowly opened one of her green eyes and noticed she raised own hands in the air like she was surrendered. Under her feet was lying dead wolf with bullet pierced right between its eyes.  
It made her gasp because now she knew Arthur's gun never missed and that it could be herself.   
  
However in this whole mess her legs brought her to Arthur in to time and she hugged herself into his chest, shoulders moving up and down as she dropped her bag and began to sob.  
Arthur saved her life in extremely twisted way and all of sudden Amelia couldn't help but wrap faint arms around Arthur's waist and rest cheek on his heart.   
Arthur was in awe.

On this day year ago Mary, his fiance-to-be left, leaving only messy letter after herself and a ring she was wearing for so long. Woman explained her reasons in just a few sentences, saying she choosed her father who was very clear about Mary and Arthur's mariage. Old man simply couldn't stand Morgan, he believed his daughter can do better than _that_. Than an outlaw.  
 _You will never change, Arthur Morgan!_ _Not tommorow, not in a thousand years, because you are a thief, a killer and you have no heart -_ Mary's words were echoing in Arthur's head. Now woman was long gone, married to Barry fuckin' Linton, when Arthur was turned out a fool, like always.  
And yet, this small person in front of him surrounded him with warm, lovely embrace and it was so good to be noticed by her. Amelia's hair smelled with soap and her green, sad eyes rested on man's face.  
\- I'm s-sorry - she mumbled out, choking on tears.

Arthur eyed her carefully, crossing his arms on her back and closing her up in warm, and oh so gentle embrace.

\- Smart choice - he replied coldly, words not suiting his actions while looking ahead, his hands caressing Amelia's back effortlessly. Arthur wasn't even thinking he does so.

And with this moment Amelia succumbed and followed Arthur obedient back to camp, letting him hold her hand. Maybe it was easier not to fight? It felt so better and normal to hold his calloused palm and rub small circles with her thumb against it, than trying to jerk off and run away. Or maybe it was her sleepiness talking?  
  
***

Suddenly Arthur's tent was warm and familiar, covered by orange light of oil lamp. She rested herself on one of trunks, looking at her toes and moving them in awkward and nervous movement.  
Arthur smirked and crouched on the floor, grabbing a cloth and dipping it in a bucket of water resting on the ground near bed. In firm and a bit harsh manner he grabbed Amelia's ankle and began to wash her feet.  
It was something weird and yet erotic about this, when she was glaring at Arthur, eyes full of surprise, eyelashes shimmering with tears like they were covered by small crystals. Along with cloth blood from scratches and dirt disappeared and Arthur raised her leg and placed a kiss on top of her feet, except his intentions were different than girl thought they are. Icy eyes rested between Amelia's legs as she didn't had much under nigh gown of hers. Vicious smile curled up corners of Arthur's mouth. Girl blushed and jerked away, but he did the same with other leg anyway, smug still present on his face throughout all the process.

\- To bed - he demanded, pushing her in said direction and got up from the floor.   
Brunette obeyed, sitting on it and covering herself with blanket. Girl eyed him as Arthur decided to do a little show off. Man get rid of his suspenders very slowly, then gunbelt was gone as it made a _thud_ , falling to the ground. In quick motion he undid all buttons to his shirt, throwing it aside.  
His skin had color of caramel and he was muscular, this sigh soft and easy on Amelia's eyes. He had a hair on chest, his whole torso and arms were covered in various scars and brunette could see every muscle as man stretched out, making his back crack.  
He was so goddamn handsome it took Amelia's breath away. But girl did not forget even for a second what Arthur is and what he has done so far.

Man rested on the bed and layed down, getting himself comfortable. Brunette almost immediately jumped away as their skin touched.

\- I-I think I'm gonna be fine there - she said in weak voice as crawled up on wooden chair and grabbed another blanket.

Arthur's eyes narrowed - I'm not giving you a choice. _To bed_.- man scolded.

She couldn't disobey, her body edging forward before even smaller thought. Amelia entered the bed and layed down on the same pillow as Arthur. Man turned around to face her.   
She had the most milky complexion he ever saw, making her look like a porcelain doll. Her body was slim and delicate, covered only by thin layer of satin. Arthur eyes got back to Amelia's face and he couldn't help but smirk, feeling his small victory. Real treat she was, that girl. Big, round doe eyes were locked at him like he was the most important thing around. Rosy silky lips were parted in awe. Arthur's rough hand caressed her cheek, brushing away few locks and tucking them behind girl's ear.

\- Goodnight, Puppet - man whispered against her mouth almost kissing her. But only almost. Warm breath hovered above her lips and she sighed fascinated. It was unfamiliar for her to feel this way, like outlaw put her under his spell. For short second she wanted to go forward and close the kiss, cupp his face and breathe in scent of gunpowder and pines. But the rest of common sense left inside didn't let her to do so.

\- Goodnight, Arthur - she answered calmly and it almost melted man away to hear his name on her tongue, but only _almost_. Somewhere deep inside her heart ached for more, but he hushed it down. _Not yet, if I won't be careful, she won't love me. And that's the plan, to make her heart flutter and use her all the way to have all kinds of fun. No strings attached for me.  
_

When she was asleep, she curled up to him, burrowing her nose in the small cavity between Arthur's collarbones. Amelia was dreaming she was safe and far away from here and yet in this dream she longed for someone's blue eyes and honey blond locks.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia woke up in an empty bed, covered in blanket from head to toe and two pillows under her head. She couldn't recall when she had fallen asleep, which meant that her current state was good thanks to Arthur. He wrapped her up in sheets, which felt unusual, almost like he _cared_.  
Girl stood up and decided to look around since man wasn't observing her. On one of trunks rested pictures in wooden frames and Amelia grabbed carefully the nearest one. On it's back "Beatrice Morgan" was stated. Arthur didn't look like someone who had parents, more like he appeared on this world fully grown and especially not like a someone who misses their mom and dad. Or anyone.   
Brunette sighed, thinking about yesterday and shaked her head, putting picture away. She just became a slave to mentally unstable man and even if she tried to run away, just like attempted yesterday, she wouldn't have anyone or anywhere to go. Arthur Morgan was Amelia's sentence.   
Another picture was just Copper and girl couldn't help but let loopsided smile crawl upon her lips. That was cute, especially for an outlaw, to keep picture of their pet.  
Then this photograph of prettiest girl she ever saw. Dark hair put together in a neat braid falling behind her shoulders, round doe eyes, tiny nose and beauty mark on her cheek. Was she Arthur's woman? A wife? Amelia turned frame around with worry creeping through her face to only see a name; Mary Gillis.   
Brunette tried not to think what could happen to girl on a picture since Arthur just stated he bought Amelia and haven't even pretend he could be nice. He could do all sorts of things to a woman that pretty. But she was safe, Arthur saw her naked and just made a joke, so he's not interested in hurting her this way, _right_?   
The last picture was young Arthur with two other man who Amelia saw before she tried to run away few hours ago. Girl heard tent flaps scrape and she froze with object in her hands.

\- Ah, this one - old man from yesterday spoke - No wonder Arthur's keeping it, probably reminds him of days when everything was simpler for him.

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude - Amelia put frame quickly away and blushed - Please don't tell Arthur about it.

Man chuckled and that was a surprising thing to hear, since it sounded honest. Amelia decided to look at him for a second longer, he had nice face, probably was a handsome man back in his days.

\- Hosea Matthews - he answered question before she even stated it - I created this gang, you could say.

\- Amelia Amber and I have no idea where I am, sir Matthews - girl noded politely.

\- Just Hosea, please. Feeling like an old man for a long time anyway - Hosea ran fingers through his silver hair - You, my dear, are in Van Der Linde gang. Athur would probably keep that and many other things away from you.

Amelia's smile disappeared for a second and she did step backwards. Dutch's boys were popular in few states around which meant she could even be in different one after Arthur covered her eyes and rode for hours. This climate around, it didn't look like Armadillo. 

\- I know you're probably afraid to the bone, that's why I came here. Let's say I know how Arthur can be... - Hosea edged a palm towards brunette like he was asking her to come. Amelia accepted and stepped outside with her new companion.

Now, without everyone staring at her like she was a monkey in zoo and without Arthur hoovering above head she could take a free look around. It was small camp after all, maybe few people living together. Hosea, a man who had to be Dutch, fat cook currently preparing stew, Strauss and young feller who's eyes seemed more wolvish than human.

\- His name's John but you won't lose much not talking to him, he's really stupid. Sometimes I wonder how he met a girl anyway - Hosea chuckled, greeting Marston from away.

\- There is anyone here like me? Girl or...hostages? - Amelia asked with hope marked all around her voice.

\- Like you? No. Sometimes there's just Abigail who's meeting John but we have no women. No offense but you're hard to have around in circumstances like this - Hosea patted her back and girl noticed he's leading her to Dutch's tent.

Said man raised his dark eyes from above Miller's novel and smiled. Amelia realized right away who that could be so she bowed and dropped her gaze. If Arthur's horrible, probably this man is a nightmare. He's running this place if his name's on a posters all around the cities and towns. No need to wake up that lion.

\- So Amelia, right? I'm Dutch van der Linde - man closed novel and put it away giving brunette all his attention which made her uncomfortable. She hated being in the spotlight - Our Arthur said we shouldn't give you tasks and bother you by talking to you, but I have to ask you anyway - what can you do?

\- I can cook, clean and sew - Amelia said fidgeting on her night gown. She could know better and dress anything less revealing before she agreed to go with Hosea - My father was a doctor and before he died he thought me many things.

\- A doctor? That's more than perfect, we just recently welcomed a cook on our board so someone with medical knowledge is like a treasure - Dutch had funny way of speaking and Amelia had a feeling that his charisma could convince people to do many things. No wonder he has a gang - You see, my boys often had wounds and scratches to take care of.

\- Sure, Sir - she nodded politely - The more supplies you'll provide, the better I can help. 

-John! - he turned around and waved at feller from before, beckoning him inside the tent - You, my son, will go to town. Miss Amelia, tell us what would be needed, starting with basics.  
  
\- Lemme think - she furrowed, patting finger on her chin - so bandages, that's for sure if you haven't got any...tool to pull of bullets from wounds, some fresh and clean knife, tonics, herbs and if something more serious will happen then anesthetics. Like ether...  
  
\- You, my lady, know your stuff for sure! Since Arthur was strict about not leading you outside this camp, I will write down a list for this young man - Dutch let out a jovial chuckle and Amelia returned it, but mostly from politeness. 

\- I think we are free to go for now - Hosea's voiced calmly and put hand on Amelia's arm - Will you be okay with dressing up and going for a walk with me?

\- Not sure I'm allowed, Arthur told me to not leave his tent...

\- Nonsense. With me you'll be alright - man encouraged her - If anythin', I can talk him through.

Amelia of course obeyed what she's been told. Hosea seemed to be nice and trustful but after all he was an outlaw, just like Arthur and probably agreed to look after her, Morgan being aware brunette could simply slip away.   
After covering her body with comfortable amount of fabric and brushing dark hair which rested on her back in casquade of raven locks, Amelia found Hosea waiting at wooden table in the middle of a camp.   
With surprising vigor he got up and offended her an arm in very gentelman-like way.

\- Let's go somewhere private, okay - it probably was supposed to be a question but Amelia couldn't do much besides following.

At the opposite side of camp there was a lake simmering in sunlight, small tides forming on it's surface caused by crispy wind. Amelia realized how cold it is around here and surrounded herself with arms, rubbing herself a bit to make blood flow quicker. Hosea chuckled.

\- I see Arthur haven't warn you we station in mountains.

\- Arthur...well, he barely told me where is he taking me, but I understand the reason - Amelia grabbed small stone from the ground and threw it into the lake, looking at circles that formed on water.

\- I know we already started in bad side but usually we don't do that kind of things... - Hosea sighed and it seemed sad - Not until my wife was there. Bessie was a wonderful woman, bringing motherly hand to Arthur, Dutch and John but since she died boys forgot themselves a bit.

\- I'm sorry for your loss - Amelia touched Hosea's forearm in caring gesture - You speak very fondly of her.

\- If boys learned to love like she tought them to you wouldn't be there, alright - it was a hint of shame in Hosea's voice.

\- You know... I don't have anywhere else to go anyway - Amelia spoke after moment of silence - My parents died long time ago and I've been living with my feather's brother. He wanted do good but he was an addict, lost our money playing poker. My inheritance too.

\- Your luck seems to be very sarcastic one - Hosea joked, smiling faintly.

\- Why Arthur's doing that - girl shaked her head in disbelief - Why won't he just let me go?

\- He always been weird kid, alright. Seemed to be afraid of anyone who wore the dress untill his 18th birthday - Hosea sat on a log laying on the ground few steps away and patted spot next to him - You need to take him with a dose of... reserve.

\- Oh I will keep my distance, that's for sure - Brunette huffed angrily but took place next to Matthews anyway.

\- Arthur...well, he won't tell you much so I will do, just keep it a secret - Hosea waved his hand and collected thoughts for brief moment before speaking again - When he was younger he met that waitress, Eliza. They happened to have a child together and despite everything Arthur took care of them. I remember as he was rambling on and on about becoming a father and ending with being an outlaw but... One day Arthur found Eliza and his son, Isaac dead. Some fellers robbed them for few dollars.

\- That's...a lot - Amelia's eyes were wide and a gap formed between her rosy lips. Maybe that was a reason Arthur was...twitchy?

\- But that's not exactly when Arthur lost his marbles - Hosea sighed in sadness - He was engaged, not long time ago. Upper class girl, perfect family, knew from the start it won't work but love is blind and Arthur was too - old man scratched the nape of his neck - About a year ago Mary cancelled an engagement, her father didn't quite approved of Arthur. She married some different feller.

Mary...so that was Arthur's ex fiance on this picture. Amelia furrowed, was there a posibility Arthur missed her?

\- Why are you telling me that, Mr Matthews? - she asked curiously.

\- He's one of the worst people to read, even for me and I met that boy when he was eleven. Said that to make it a bit easier for ya. He's not really dangerous to you, just... lost.

Amelia scoffed and got up. Maybe Arthur had some story, but side he was showing to her yesterday was just fact he's a prick and a savage and girl was pretty assured about his dangerousness.  
  
\- I have past, too. Maybe upper class girls don't look like we had feelings, but I lost a lot in my life...sister and a brother first, but that's a different story...  
  
\- There is no soul that isn't troubled in this word, I see - Hosea sighed softly like she was recalling some memories.

\- Thank you for the talk, Mr Matthews however... I don't really know how to process this yet. I'm his hostage.

\- Arthur doesn't take hostages, he kills them. Not quite sure what you are, miss - Hosea patted his laps and got up - Thank you for your time anyway, you're really lovely lady.

Brunette nodded politely and said her ''thank you''. She stopped after few steps like she wanted to add something but after all refrained and hid in Arthur's tent again.  
 _So this is my life now?_

Arthur was a man with history, that's for sure. After what Hosea revealed, him being grumpy and cold like that made sense for a bit. But at the same time, Amelia lost her father and mother and still haven't become a bully who kidnaps people to break their spirits.   
Girl sighed. The best way to save herself was to play pretend she's nice and facinated by him, earn Arthur's trust. And then, when he's gonna be sure she's his obedient dog, girl will run away. Bring the law above her torturer. Find her justice.  
If she wanted to avoid troubles, Amelia knew she has to respect Morgan, start on a good page with him. That's why she found sewing kit in her bag, already having a plan for futher hours.  
Girl situated herself on a blanket under the tree and rested her back against trunk. She brought few of Arthur's clothes, all that needed being fixed. Man said yesterday she's meant to cook for him and mend his attire so that was first idea that came to Amelia's head.

Day was sunny and cripsy, wind playing with brunette's hair and making trees hum their peaceful song. After a pile of shirt, socks and trousers Amelia felt hypnotized and calmed by her surroundings so she curled up on a blanket and decided to take a nap. There was nothing to do anyway. Sleep came easily upon her.

Wake up a couple of hours later was much more harder. Regenerating nap felt more like something had hammered Amelia's head.

\- Where is she? - Arthur growled after he met no sight of a girl in tent. Opened trunk marked his belonging absence.

\- If yer talking about new toy of yours she went that way - John jerked his thumb, not interrupting playing with a hunter knife.

There was few _thuds_ and girl heard branches cracking alongside with footsteps aproaching. She raised immediately, fixing her hair and looked up. Above her Arthur leaned against the tree, crossing arms on his broad chest.

\- Told ya not to wander away! - he hissed.

\- And I didn't - she answered quietly. Suddenly all speculations and mean things about him flew away from her head, not daring to stay any longer, in case that beside killer and sadist he was a mind reader too. Arthur was a scary man - I fixed your clothes - she offered him a pile of nicely folded attire.

Arthur threw her a look and for a second girl almost could tell he's suprised. But it was hard to state under brim of Arthur's hat and he just smirked.

\- Good girl - he cooed and wrapped strand of Amelia's hair around his finger. Girl shivered immediately, like proximity of their bodies was causing her pain - Go fetch me some dinner and bring those clothes to my tent. Now.

Amelia jogged away immediately like Arthur's demand gave her a chance to stay away from outlaw for a tad bit longer. She placed pile of clothes to designated trunk, then her legs brought her to Pearson's wagon. Man stirred clockwise in big pot and threw girl a glare when she stopped. He looked horribly unapproachable for someone who was supposed to feed people around him but Amelia tried to be polite anyway.

\- Hello, Mr Pearson. I heard you have something tasty in there - she said in the sweetest tone she could get from herself.   
To her surprise sailor gave her loopsided smile and passed plate with venision and piece of bread without any mean comments, probably overheard hers and Arthur's chit-chat. On the way to Arthur's tent girl also grabbed him a bottle from crate.

Arthur whistled at sight of her and girl placed vessel in front of him alongside with beer.

\- Didn't ask ya for one - Arthur leaned back in his chair and gave her hooded gaze.

\- Figured out you'd be thirsty - she almost whispered.

Arthur reached to her face and cupped it in one hand, squeezing her cheeks to make her lips look more plump. He chuckled maliciously when Amelia begin to tremble.

\- You're scared of old Arthur? - he asked with fake surprise in his voice - Bring yourself a plate too. Gonna eat with me.

\- I-I'm not hungry, j-just gonna go-

\- Eat dinner with me or I'll fill your pretty mouth using something else - his eyes pierced her through with coldness. Arthur pushed her away and watched like with shaky knees she approaches Pearson to get back to his tent right after. Arthur got up startling Amelia with visible amusement, but he just kicks canopy box near the table so she could it on it.   
They ate in silence, Amelia looking deadpanned into her plate while Arthur enjoyed the view of girl without glimpse of an eye. She felt his gaze, it was burning her head but there was no way she'll look up. Girl gulped loudly trying to swallow food alongside with tears.

\- I was robbing stagecoach today, Doll. Got awful big share - it sounded like small talk if Amelia didn't know better.

She just nodded as an answer.

\- Ya constantly shiver, it's must be this _cold_ \- Arthur said with hint of venom in it. Amelia raised her eyes a bit to see like his placing a package in front of her. Girl jerked away looking at it like on a pile of set off dynamite.

\- W-what's this? I don't want it - she stated, putting away an empty bowl and raising her hands in gesture of decapitulation.

\- Ya think it's a bomb or what? What an idiot - Arthur smirked, kicking package at girl - Open it.

She reached object and ripped layer of grey paper off it. Inside was a coat and a pair of gloves. Coat was made from soft grey fur and gloves had dark red color. Both things looked awfuly expensive and Amelia never thought that even father could afford something like this. She suddenly felt so weird and _cheap_.

\- This is some kind of joke? - she raised big sad eyes to show her disbelief - What do you want me to do for it?

\- I felt generous, you rude brat. You have nothing to offer anyway - Arthur grinned at those words - Put it on, wanna know how does it look on that skinny ass of yours.

Amelia knew there was no reason to fight with his demand as long as she wanted to be safe so she followed. Coat made her skin burn and goves felt like they were made of shattered glass. On a normal day they would be beautiful and luxurious but now they were just something that made her feel extremely creeped out, because _he_ gave it to her.

Arthur's fingers wrapped around her wrist and he stared deeply into her face like he wanted to rip Amelia apart but then he spoke:  
\- I'm so damn lucky to had a chance to buy myself a babydoll like ya.

It could be even considered cute if instead of buy he would use word like "find". But it was coming from Arthur's mouth so it was what it was.

\- T-Thank you for the coat, it looks expensive. Never had anything like it - she spoke quietly. Maybe a little bit of flattery will calm him down.

-'Fcourse ya didn't, yesterday you tried to hunt damn rat for dinner when I found ya - He forced Amelia to sit down on his lap, making their eyes level equal.

\- I'm from good family, it's just uncle who was the stupid one who lost all my money - she miffed.

\- Aw, but I think he was the greatest feller in the world. He gave me a chance to buy pretty trinket for myself - man slurred into her ear, tickling earlobe with warm breath.

\- Why won't you just sell me someone else to have this money back? Sure a brothel would pay well for a virgin - she spitted with disgust painted on her face.

\- So you prefer being fucked by multiple man rather than just me? Ya really must hate my guts. But I like it - he lowered his tone to deadly one - It will be more satisfying to break you.

\- I beg you, just let me go, leave me anywhere and I will be happy - she whispered in voice showing signs of being terrified as it cracked here and there.

\- Aw, but we're just getting started - Arthur cooed, pushing her onto the bed and immediately pinning girl down, cold storm howling inside his eyes.

\- A-Arthur, please - there was tears on her lower lashes - Don't hurt me, I'm gonna pay you back, every dollar, I swear.

\- Don't want goddamn money, have enough of if - Arthur grinned - But having sex with the virgin, on that you can't put a price...Always wanted to pop someone's cherry.

\- I'll do it with you...but set me free for it - and idea was wild and creepy and fivolous but Amelia couldn't afford better, her hands rested on Arthur's chest.

Arthur could almost imagine it, her naked, innocent body crashing against his, sweet lips kissing his mouth and he couldn't help but brush nose against delicate skin on Amelia's neck. Girl looked at him with lips parted.

\- Undress - he used deep growl on her. Amelia jerked out from her coat and dress, Arthur still keeping her in a cage between his arms and surface of bed. Suddenly his hand reached to his shoe, taking hunters knife from there. Amelia froze, looking at him with glistening, wide eyes. Arthur noticed that and smirked just to cut chemise she was wearing right between her tits and as fabric splitted in two he could admire her cleavage. They were perfectly round, milky flesh contrasting with flush pink of nipples. Amelia covered them awkwardly being afraid of his gaze.

\- On your knees - Arthur purred and situated himself in front of her, stomping from bed to the ground while girl was kneeling on cot's edge.

Man unbuckled his gunbelt, took of suspenders and freed cock from his pants. It was hard and stood proud, glimmering with precum on the top. Suddenly Amelia tried to pull away and shaked her head in panic but outlaws strong fingers were already tangled in her hair right away. He used second palm to force Amelia to part her lips and without any warning Arthur slipped throbbing cock between them, causing cry of fear coming deep from her stomach. She tried to jerk away but he was holding her tight, not giving even glimpse of chances. His huge member was like a gag.

\- Calm down and stop making it harder for yourself than it really is - Arthur stared blankly ahead, waiting until Amelia will cool down. They always did at some point.

The only thing that kept her sane was thinking that Arthur will set her free after that. She will just run away, find some help and she will forget about him, right? His dick tasted salty and was way to big for her mouth, dipping every few seconds in girl's throat. Arthur grunted and looked down, sexual arousal painted all over his face, even when hot tears were making traces down Amelia's cheeks. She choked, barely breathing as tears made her nose blocked. J _ust few seconds, it can't last forever..._

Arthur's hips buckled and muscles on his stomach twitched alongside with throbbing cock as man spilled the load inside Amelia's throat as girl cried out with disgust.

\- Just like that, swallow it...good girl - Arthur mumbled out, holding her in place.

After short moment he pushed her away and began to dress up back like nothing happened. Just like a kid throws old toy away.

Amelia wasn't thinking any longer as catched Arthur's cattleman lying on the floor and with shaking hands she menaged to point gun at outlaw.

\- Very, wrong, move - Arthur growled out, marking every word with his tone - Better give it back before you will hurt someone, little girl.

Amelia swallowed, still feeling his hot orgasm spreaded in mouth and her fragile fingers unlocked the gun. She never really hold one and that was more of an instinct or observations. One wrong move and Arthur will get shot, even with her skills it would be possible from this proximity. But then she realised he's the only one she wants to deal with around this gang. If man wouldn't pay for her debts, Strauss would never live Amelia alone. He would send someone worse than Arthur Morgan...but then again - was there anybody worse?

That's why still keeping eyes on Arthur she put revolver down her own throat. Outlaw frozed in place, raising his hands slowly like he meant no harm, like he was calming down wild stallion.

\- Now that's what you don't want to do, pet - Arthur took a step towards brunette.

She akwardly pulled it out from her mouth and tried to aim gun again at man, then almost immediately at her temple and again at him. She was visibly conflicted and Arthur clicked his tongue with irritation and with smooth and quick move tore weapon apart from Amelia's panicked hands. It wasn't hard at all as she was shaking mess and Arthur opened the chamber to make bullets roll around the ground.

\- What do I do about you now? - Arthur grabbed Amelia's arm and shaked her with force so it was almost impossible for her to balance on feet.

Girl couldn't think straight, fear of him was almost so great like fear of being dead. And there was plenty of room for things Arthur could do to her for disrespecting him this way. Without even a glimpse of knowing better she tucked herself into Arthur's chest, pressing cold hands against his back, wrapping his torso around and resting wet cheek on Arthur's chest. At least that worked yesterday.  
She was hugging him again when everything she should feel was disgust, panic and anger. But he stood there with confused eyes and Amelia started feeling guilt caused by her recklessness.

\- If you just asked me to go with you, I would. I had no other place to be... - she sobbed out finally, reckoning their first meeting once again - T-there's no need to treat me this way, I will be good, I swear - her deep green eyes raised and rested on Arthur's confused complexion - If you just asked without taking first...I would succumb.

\- I ain't so sure you'd go with me anywhere, Puppet. Ya don't know half things that I've done - now a bit of humour slipped from his tongue alongside with words.

\- I swear I would - her small, delicate hands found Arthur's calloused palm and she pressed it against red cheek of hers - You're so easy on my eyes it scares me off. Until you open your mouth giving me plenty other reason to fear, Arthur.

\- I ain't getting sweet with ya, I know what town girls from good families think about fellers like me and I know yer lying - he hissed, wrapping fingers around her wrist with unbearable force. Girl squeaked in surprise and pain. Arthur's dark gaze drilled holes in Amelia's face.

\- I saw your bounty poster once when I was collecting mail for my Ma - she whispered faintly - Didn't really grasp what you are.

\- And what is that? Be careful with your words, sweetheart, I'm already mad at you - breath marked with whiskey brushed her face.

It was terrifying to be in camp full of other man and be not heard during all this process. Maybe Dutch was in charge but like hell Arthur was untouchable if he could maltreat a woman just like that in his tent in a middle of a day.

\- To be honest I thought you're handsome - their faces was so close Amelia almost whispered it against Arthur's chapped lips.

Arthur's eyes softened for a flick of moment and it was so subtle Amelia almost thought she made that up. But steel grip on her wrist died to let his enormous palms cup her sides, every rib clear to touch for him through thin silk of ripped undergarments. Amelia gave into his gesture, closing gap between their bodies, uncovered breasts rubbing against rough fabric of Arthur's shirt, making her nipples hard. 

\- You could have me in other, better way - she whispered and noticed that speaking to outlaw like this seemed oddly normal. She slowly succumbed to this madness.

There was no other ways in that, Amelia couldn't fight with Arthur forever if all power cued out of her after two days, she couldn't also not notice how man softened after every minor touch that caught him out of guard. Maybe that was a way? To try to enjoy his company?

\- Sweetness, if you knew me, I would be your nightmare - mocking tone was marked strongly.

\- You don't know that, Arthur - for the first time Amelia dared to touch him further. It was like an instinct when delicate fingertips brushed hair away from Arthur's face. Amelia had to admit more than she wanted to, but once he tamed, Arthur could be every women wet dream. Especially those unusual eyes that was one and only element of his feature that exposed his true feelings - Maybe I would fall for my knight in a shining armour? All it could take was not forcing me, you don't really have to do so, because look - I'm right here. I follow you...

While murmuring last sentence, Amelia could feel like he slowly melted against her palm and took deep breath.

\- Life ain't some fairy tale, Puppet. Feller like me never would have a shot with ya without taking what he wants using force - he looked calm but voice revealed true bits of intentions hidden underneath.

Arthur's gaze set from calm and thoughtful to unsettling again and he withdrawed from Amelia's gentle embrace with an ugly smirk playing on his plump lips.

\- You had entertained me after all, so I will give ya a break. For now.

Amelia nodded her head quickly, making casquade of locks fall down her naked breasts and every normal man would melt to that, surround damsel in front of them with warm embrace as she looked like fraightened doe, but Arthur was far from that.

\- But don't forget even once more where is your place, Puppet - he hissed his warning and left.

There was unsettling feeling down Amelia's stomach that dared to whisper she wants him to stay with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed in pretty much same way. Every day Amelia got up alone, did chores Arthur told her to do (he usualy left notes), to welcome him in camp and let man abuse her. Girl noticed that enough to make him bored was to not scream, cry and fight. However, this was pretty challenging since Arthur knew no boundaries, he forced her to do things she didn't even know a name for. They usually involved kneeling down. Amelia had weird feeling down her guts that it was inappropriate, even for married folks.

But what she could do about it? Man had her in his hand and he wasn't thinking about loosening the grasp. Arthur still took great care about Amelia not leaving camp. Girl could not see or feel it, but if Morgan was away, usually someone watched her.   
Days stretched so much that Amelia actually missed Arthur. Outlaw still remained, well, an outlaw, who bullied girl constantly but after days spent in loneliness before Morgan found her and adding to them those that passed recently, he was her only human interaction. This feeling of craving Arthur's company was still small and shy, but began to creep up to Amelia.

That's why she was deeply surprised when one morning after leaving tent she noticed Arthur sitting against the tree and writing down in journal of his. That gave her an idea.

\- Morning, Mr Pearson. Did Arthur had a breakfast? - girl leaned against the table and gave cook sweet smile. It was working somehow and Amelia became recently the only gang member Pearson wasn't constantly yelling at.

-Mr Morgan was sayin' he wished to wait for ya. Not like I should pass this information, but son of a bitch is irritating so I spilled that tea.

\- Wait for me? - girl frowned to herself but quickly waved it away - Two bowls of oatmeal please. And an apple, if I may.

Arthur was always grumpy about the same plain food served around the camp, so Amelia decided to slice an apple to place it on oats. That could give her a chance to get 5 minute less of salty comments and pushing around today.

\- Morning - she kneeled in front of Arthur, passing bowl to him with soft smile.

Arthur raised his eyes and pursed his lips seeing Amelia expression but decided to take oatmeal without commenting.

\- Now that looks better than usual, you're really learning, pet - outlaw cooed as always. To be fair he had the same manner of talking to horses and dogs.

Amelia nodded showing she heard what she's been told and then perched next to Arthur, their arms brushing gently against each other. Girl eyed Arthur carefully, like wanted to see some outcome.

\- Now that's very surprising - Arthur's eyes trailed her silhouette.

\- I missed you a bit - she answered with unarming honesty.

Arthur raised he's brows but didn't said a thing, just kept digging into outmeal. Amelia followed and they were chewing in silence, but for the first time it was relatively comfortable. He finished first so last few bites she forced quickly into her mouth and with cheeks full like she was a hamster girl got up.

\- Why so fast, I'm that scary? - Arthur mocked her and she turned around, eyes full of surprise. Amelia shaked her head and then swallowed hard, empting her cheeks.

\- You usually don't want me around - she shrugged - Don't mind staying with you, thought.

It was strange thing to hear what Arthur just heard but decided to play along. Usually women changed side of the street when they saw him. Regular dandy and charmer he was. He could scare her off first time girl came to him not against her will so it was stupid to ruin it. Arthur had be thoughtful with training his new pet.

Girl rejoined outlaw and sighed quietly.

\- So... Where are you usually when you are not there? - Amelia asked curiously, eyeing how Arthur is scribbling and doodling inside his book. She really was taken off by talent Arthur had but didn't dare to say anything. 

\- Are you making small talk with me? - Arthur scoffed, giving her eye- sided look.

\- Why not? We barely know each other and yet I'm sleeping next to you, so... - she trailed off, playing with strands of raven hair.

\- Wouldn't expect ya to take an interest in me - mischievous smile crawled upon his lips.

\- You have very pretty handwriting. Similar to my father's - slender fingers brushed against filled page with soft expression.

\- Nosey, aren't we? - Arthur closed journal quickly.

\- I can't really read upside down that cursive of yours. Wasn't my intention to do so either - she assured him - Just wanted to be nice.

\- You don't have to pretend, it's not your rich city apartment with funny etiquette rules - Arthur mocked girl once again, giving her harsh flick on the ear.

To his surprise Amelia giggled carelessly and curled up to his side.

\- Oh Arthur... You really don't realise how much hearts you could make beat faster if been like that more often.

\- Pipe down and don't forget who are you talking to, pet - harsh cold voice brought Amelia back to earth from clouds she was resting on for last couple of minutes.

\- Oh, but when it's true - girl crawled upon his lap and faced him, wild blush flushing Amelia's cheeks - Like I told you some time ago, you could be really sweet sometimes. Guess it's not reserved for me...

\- Not for anyone, I ain't nobody's bitch to sugarcoat them - Man gruffed, pushing her away with slow but strong movement.

\- Oh but you had fiance, right? Did you kidnap her too? - Amelia made big naive eyes.

\- You're really trying to get me mad - Arthur made little pause after every each of words, lowering his tone.

\- I'm sorry - girl averted her look with shame - Never really talked with a man in my life except my family. My ma was very strict about it, allowing me only to see few candidates for a husband but their answers were pretty much same and empty...and meaningless.

\- Oh sweetheart, man are rarely about talking anyway - Arthur patted her arm with malicious smile.

\- I... Don't get that - she said after brief moment.

\- Had you ever kissed to start with? - Arthur raised his brow. How could she not take puns on sex?

\- No... Is it nice? - she said, looking curiously at his lips as they moved. Suddenly urge to press her own mouth against his was so damn exciting. 

\- Not with me, I assure ya - he brawled with southern accent.

\- Could we try? - sudden braveness flood upon her.

Arthur raised one brow, getting all cocky. He brushed his hair back, scratched his nape and threw Amelia demanding look, like he wanted to say ''waiting for what you got''.

Girl leaned in a bit, closing eyes, looking at Arthur from below her lashes.   
It was almost tickling her skull when she was discovering Arthur's new side, she should feel guilt and stress but there was none of that. Amelia nibbed on his lower lip and sighed softly, cupping his mouth with hers. Strokes coming down her spine caused Amelia's back to arch from pleasure as she melted into Arthur. Now she got it, his soft lips, stumble on his face, smell of gunpowder and pines put together caused great sensation, deeply maroon flushing above her face as she pulled out. There was greed and hunger inside his eyes.

\- Well, now let me show ya how I do that, pet - Arthur's arm pulled her inside with force, causing her breasts squeezed against his chest, so girl felt every breath invading man's lungs. She trembled even before he aproached Amelia's face, causing soft moan escaping her as he devoured girl's lip, tangling their tongues, fighting for dominance with his. Arthur pinned fingertips into soft flesh of Amelia's tights.

\- Aw, you're so goddamn easy - Arthur scoffed, chuckling and looking into girls eyes with maliciousness - everyone could screw you if they tried. I just stole your first kiss like it was nothin'.

Amelia opened her mouth that formed into an "o". No one ever before slurred at her like that.

\- N-now that's not true! I just thought you'd feel nice to have me but you're always the same! - she squeaked, getting up all of sudden, tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn't waited for an outcome, just run away crossing whole camp with hands pressed against her face. Girl decided to take consequences for that later, putting them on a raincheck.

Amelia haven't even notice there was someone new sitting at the table with John. Woman turned her head to look after brunette.

\- That's what Arthur does now - John rasped out and shaked his head, eyes of both of them following Amelia.

\- I never saw her before. It's not his ex-fiance, right? - Abigail shaked her head, crease forming between her brows.

\- Naw, just some stray that couldn't pay debts her family owned to Strauss.

\- Now that's- - Abigail lowered her tone - that's not right to talk about someone, John Marston! I'm going after her. 

\- Abigail, ya really don't wanna meddle in that - John started unsurely and tried to stop her but couldn't.

Abigail followed Amelia at stopped softly in front of her, Abigail's face dropped as Amelia raised up her red, puffy eyes.

\- Oh, sweetie, look at yourself - Abigail cooed, surrounding Amelia with arm alongside with shawl resting on her back.

Amelia didn't think much and succumbed to it, weeping softly into shawls fabri. Didn't matter that they don't know each other right now.

\- I'm sorry, I must look pathetic - brunette choked out.

Abigail had blue eyes, just like Arthur, but hers were wise and soft, motherlike.

\- What's your name, sweetheart? Never saw you around here before - Abigail tried to make a small talk, having intention to drag Amelia's mind off sadness.

\- Amelia... Arthur brought me here couple of weeks ago, I couldn't pay debts to Mr Strauss and he b-bought me like I was a cow...and he's a bully - Girl summed up with sorrow building up in her throat.

\- I'm so sorry... you probably have nowhere to go - Abigail sighed.

\- My whole family is dead and I don't even know a way out from here-

-Shh... You look horrible, don't need to cry more for how or you'll hurt that pretty face of yours - Abigail cooed - My name is Abigail Roberts.

\- You have beautiful name, like from romantic novel - Amelia sighed softly.

\- I assure ya, my world isn't a tad bit romantic, we're on the same boat - Abigail exclaimed, gazing absently above brunette's arms.

\- Abby - John rasped out girlfriend's name, approaching girls slowly.

\- I'm coming John, give her some privacy for effing sake - Abigail got up and pulled away, smiling in a warm way above her arm to lift brunette's spirit up before decided to follow John.

Amelia was alone for now and she sighed sadly, staring at her open palms, feeling like a stranger in her own body.   
It felt so right to kiss him, to be so close untill Arthur opened his mouth. Amelia couldn't just believe how much her body betrayed herself. Arthur felt so welcoming it masked her common sense for moment too long, allowing man to snap at her just like it usually went. Amelia was just so naive, fighting for every warm spark in Arthur's eyes. Sometimes man glared ahead with worry written all over his face, sometimes his brows furrowed when hand was writing down galloping thoughts. Brunette sighed heavily, wondering what's underneath Arthur's fasade.

He lost family, had rough life on the street, burried his girl and son to finally being dumped by future wife he trusted. Amelia tried to put it in front to make existing alongside Arthur wasn't so absurdly hard, if she took every word outlaw said, she would kill herself already. Girl simply gave him a bit of credit.

Amelia slided down the log to rest on the grass and she touched ground a bit, straws running between her fingers. It smelled so nice around there. Pines...  
Girls attention catched small bush of berries. They looked ripe and juicy, recalling childhood memories from playtimes in garden where they grew too. After her fight with Arthur getting back to the camp to get another helping of breakfast seemed awkward so thought about nibbling on fresh fruits made her drool. Amelia ate one, then next one as she tasted blueberries on her mouth. They seemed a little bitter but still pretty decent.

Time passed and suddenly Amelia started feeling great fatigue. World seemed to spin around and the carousel occurred to get faster every time girl tried to move.   
And then she tried to focus her tired eyes on leaves of said blueberry bushes but they seemed out of focus too. Suddenly harsh cramp curled up her stomach, causing painful gag reflex. Amelia put hand to her belly, using second one to get up. As soon as she stood to her feet, her knees still bended, Amelia tried to scream for help, but her throat seemed terribly numb and weak.   
Girl made few steps ahead to fall without a breath at the floor, small amount of drool dripping from corner of her mouth.

***

Copper was the one to find her, his wet nose checking out Amelia's hair with curiosity. When girl didn't move dog started to walk around her and poke her whole body with it's snout. Now he get absolutely no reaction either so dog started to whine, and whining turned to howling.

\- Copper, what's wrong my boah? - Arthur asked with friendliness and walked up towards him.   
Right when his hand was reaching for dog's head he froze in his tracks. At first it was confusion that surrounded his features, but then he kneeled down and turned around body in front of him.

She was lighter than a paper, dark circles under her eyes, sweatdrops on her forehead. As soon as Arthur touched Amelia, she turned around to her side and started to gag, breathing heavily and squirming, hands presses to her stomach.

\- What did you do?! - Arthur hissed with fury in his voice.

He did not get any answer but she started vomiting, tears in eyes and pain written all over her face. Then Arthur noticed her lips are blue but not from poisoning, but with blueberry juice. In her small hand there was few fruits. Deadly nightshade. Arthur got pale himself.

\- Hosea?! - Arthur hollered, taking faint girl in his arms as she trembled in convulsions.

Hosea jogged up and as soon as he was close enough for his eyes to see, man put hand to his face.

\- This is bad - Hosea choked out and approached, checking Amelias pulse - Arthur, you need to take her to nearest doctor and better star to pray right now. If this isn't the sign you are completely mad for humiliating her, then I don't know what's is!

\- Not time for your moral advice, old man - Arthur said through gritted teeth as he situated Amelia inside carriage.

\- Now is the perfect moment - Hosea scoffed - I am gonna go with her, she doesn't deserve to see your hated face if she ever wakes up.

\- This has nothing to do with you. 'm goin' with her - Arthur jumped up the wagon and spurred the reins, clicking his tongue.

Last time he drove so fast was when he was stealing this very wagon. Arthur wasn't even sure why is he panicking, conflicted inside. Man usually wasn't bothered by things like this and normally he would shrugg and laugh out stupidity of Amelia.  
But something inside was twisting him. A worry? Sorrow? Nah, it just had to be fact Arthur payed money for girl, still not getting even a dollar back. Oh yes, he's gonna make her pay for this.

***

Last hours were a blurr, she wasn't sure what is going on around her. Amelia had hallucinations caused by intoxication and all she did was moaning in agony and ocasional vomiting. She wasn't even sure place someone took her to. Or maybe it was a hallucination too? Girl heard someone's talking to her in a soft voice, things like "it's gonna be okay" or "just a little bit, that's alright, brave girl". Now that was unfamiliar, no one in the camp would to that for her. No one besides Hosea, so maybe it was him?   
During one of vomiting session she left her eyes a bit and saw a face but it was blurry and of course unfamiliar. Smell however had a hint of pine needles, but Amelia figured out she's making that up.  
Girl was fading in and out from consiousness, her eyes rolling back into her skull with every agonal twist of her guts. Her pale hands were squeezing someone's hand and she couldn't even see clearly, recognise this person. Was he a doctor? Someone pressed bottle with something bitter to her mouth making her drink and as she swallowed, stomach settled a bit. For now, at least.  
Amelia fell back onto the matress and for brief second Arthur had to check if there is a pulse, because breath leaving her mouth was faint, so faint that when man closed up his cheek to her lips he couldn't feel nothing.   
  
***   
  
Light bursting into the room through curtains was horribly painful. A strand of it rested right on Amelia's face and girl moved uneasily, faint cry trying to leave her. Amelia's throat was sore and numb, but so was her whole body. With force normally used by people to move wardrobes Amelia turned her head to the right to see a man sleeping next to her. However he was fully dressed up and he was laying above the sheets, hat covering his face.   
Brunette reached out and she could swear a droplets of sweat appeared on her face when she tried to remove hat from one's face like it had weight measured in tons, immidiately facing Arthur's gruffy and sleepy face. Man never had deep sleep, life on the run tought him to wake up and check every minor and unusual activity around him.   
Amelia froze, not sure who she was expecting here. Even Dutch would make more sence than Arthur Morgan keeping her company when she was nearly dying.   
Man got up istantly, tantrum surrounding his features.   
  
\- What were ya thinking, you stupid brat?! That you can eat those and escape from me? - Arthur's voice was harsh and loud, blowing up her skull like it was a dynamite attached to stone wall. He slapped her head visibly mad, just like he was scolding a dog for pissing on the floor.   
  
It hurt, a lot, but no tears fallen down her cheeks. Girl stared at this man with just fear behind her big and sad eyes. She would have die, it would be better than this miserable life she started leading. Arthur wanted to hit her again but his hand froze halfway when their eyes locked and he just snorted with annoyance, turning himself away. Man got up and brought himself a chair, taking sit on the same side of bed as she was laying.  
Now, after feeling effects and collecting her thoughts she knew what happened. Deadly nightshade's fruits werent a joke, Amelia by her calculations should be long dead. But it was a luxury girl clearly couldn't afford. Her eyes were lingering on Arthur as he was bustling around the room to finaly settle down.  
  
\- How could you be so stupid? Knew ya have nothin' in 'ere as soon as I saw you - Arthur gestured at his own temple, but Amelia got idea that was an insult towards her inteligence.   
  
Girl wanted to snap back, especially that nothin' around her was clear and even despite agony and shock she's been through, she could remember why it happened in first place. Arthur stole her first kiss and turned herself a fool for something so innocent and for her intentions so pure.   
But voice in her throat died. At first she was assured it's just it's being sore but no, there was no possibility for vibrations in her throat. She touched place on her neck where here voice box were. Then she threw Arthur lost gaze.   
  
\- Aw, so that's yer punishment - Arthur exclaimed - Doctor said ya can lose your voice even permanently for what ya have done. Palsy, he said. Better for me.   
  
Amelia's eyes rested on the bridge of her nose like she was recalling some reflection onto his words and then she nodded softly. So now she wasn't only a slave, now that man could play her along like a fiddle, no one would hear her crying anyway. What's more, crying and screaming when he'll hurt her will be a luxury.   
  
\- You're stupid, you know that? All you have is just pretty face of yours. Wonder how Dutch could believe ya you was a doctor's daughter, not knowing even such minority - Arthur mocked her futherly, leaning back in a chair, dry wood cracking softly.   
  
Amelia looked around and with difficutly made herself half layed - half seated. Bed in which she was resting was huge and had bouncy, white sheets with thick counterpane and for that Amelia was greatfull, vomiting and poison drained all energy from her and even though it was a sunny day, her teeth started to chatter.   
They had to talk, somehow. Even though it would supposedly be just saying ''I'm sorry'' to Arthur for next weeks untill he will lost interest in bullying Amelia for that. Girl knew basics of sign language thanks to her complicated past, so she used it on him.   
  
''Where I am'' Amelia tried to say but Arthur looked at her like she just grew out second head. 

\- What 're ya doin'? - Arthur glared at brunette visibly confused. To him it was just waving her hands and doing stupid face expression.  
  
Amelia's shoulders fell down in disappointment, as her eyes stopped on her palms. She sighed softly. But then another idea popped inside her head. Girl used her index finger to pat tip of her nose like she wanted to communicate they're gonna play charades. Arthur's lips turned into thin line but he kept glaring.   
Amelia pointed her finger at Arthur's satchel, then made a gesture with two palms like she was meant to open a book and write something down.   
  
\- You want paper and pen? - Arthur guessed with confusion. As Amelia nodded quickly with visible excitment so he beckoned his journal from his belongings and passed it to her.   
Girl raised it up a bit, then turned it around and upside down, showing with this she won't look through his previous notes because she will write on journal's reverse pages.   
  
''Where are we?'' - she scribbled down and passed journal to him. She had nice and neat handwriting, every ''e'' and ''a'' were round and cute.   
  
\- Took ya to town. Doctor didn't had free rooms so I booked hotel after buying you medicine and letting him examine you - Arthur situated himself on bed's edge so he would see more clearly what she's writing without need to pass book every damn time.   
  
''I can't afford it'' she wrote and gave him confused and scared expression.   
  
\- Don't worry 'bout it. For now.   
  
''I don't want your help, I don't have money to pay you for all of this''.  
  
\- It already happened, ya know? I payed for staying in and a medicine. Two days ago. You've been out as a light since Copper found ya.   
  
''Two days? I don't remember nothing at all, but one thing. Where is Hosea?''

\- Hosea? - Arthur's tone raised a bit as he was confused - Was never there.  
  
Amelia furrowed her brows. So who was talking to her? Who caressed her hair and touched her hand with such tenderness when she was in need? Guess she imagined that, deadly nightshade was hallucinogenic. Girl shaked her head.   
  
\- What was that you were using on me? With yer hands - Arthur got comfortable next to her, first kicking off his boots.  
  
''Sign language. People who don't hear and speak use it for last 100 years''.   
  
\- And how do you know it? Seems useless, never met folk like this.   
  
''My sister was mute. We all in family were using it to communicate with her, but I learned it best''.   
  
\- You have a sister? - his voice raised a bit at the last word.  
  
''A sister and a brother. They are dead. Long story.'' She wrote down but her face wasn't showing a glimpse of sadness, there was more of a peacefull smile like Amelia was recalling something happy.   
  
\- Is there anyone from yer family that isn't dead, huh? - Arthur would never say or show that out loud but he felt sorry for a girl. But just a tad bit, nothing serious.   
  
''No. It's just only me if you won't count Uncle Roy's wife who run away from him''.   
  
\- So...What happened? Ya say it's long story but it's not like ya gonna leave that bed anytime soon anyway - Arthur tried to fight curiousity in his voice, killing it to the point this sentence would sound nonchalantly.   
  
Amelia nodded in agreement, like she wanted to show she's agreeing on sharing part of privacy with him.   
'' _My sister was year older than me, everyone had really high hopes for her. She was a real beauty as my mother, golden hair and blue eyes. I was that one who's inherited look after father, ma was always disappointed with me for that. Melissa was really close with me, she couldn't speak though, so we learned to use sign language to have a glimpse of communication between us. I didn't mind though, we usually played together. But one day she got awful cold and it soon turned to pneumonia. My father was looking after her at first, but he had to travel to New York as something turned out. Don't quite remember what but he was away. Melissa looked fine, but then one night it got worse and she passed out. I think that she tried reach for our help but she couldn't say a word nor scream so Ma found her dead in her bed. I think that's all_.''   
  
Arthur for the first time in never was rendered speechless. Just when he thought he catched himself some idiot from perfect house that didn't knew anything beside silver spoon in her mouth, he got to know there was more than one story behind Amelia. But he wouldn't admit it, pushing away shame into the darkest corner of his awareness.   
  
\- And your brother? - he cleared his throat awkwardly, averting his gaze.  
  
'' _Nathan was the oldest of us and he was the only chance that father's profession will be passed. Pa always encouraged me to do the same, but we knew how world was. Mother also was strict about it. However my brother never wanted to be a doc, he had very soft soul and he tried to become a writer. I remember my father as a calm and timid person but I recall this was the only night I saw him furious. The night when Nathan said out loud the truth. I was only 8 but I remember them fighting and throwing accusations at each other. There was also one more thing. Nathan found himself a woman who my parents did not approved. She was an orphan forced by life to become a working girl and Nathan saw something else in her, believed it's not really her choice Mary had to sell her body. Now I can understand it, love is blind after all. When father found out he said Nathan is no more his son. My brother killed himself with my father's repeater. Clear shot from throat to his head._ ''   
  
Arthur took in sharp breath reading it. Shit, that's not something one can read in newspaper above peaceful cup of coffe.   
  
\- So you're really the last one? I don't dare to ask where yer parents are but I reckon I know it - his voice was rather soft. Or at least Amelia had this feeling, maybe because he never spoke to her nothing more than short barks.   
  
'' _My Pa died first, tuberculousis. Got infected from one of his patients. He had soft heart and tried to help this feller even though every other doctor looked at Pa like he lost his marbles. I think he tried to pay for his sins, having Nathan on his mind. My mother was murdered by some fellers when she was going back home. I went out to search for her, found her on the road's fork. That was almost the end of my family. There was also father's brother but he was a looser and a drunkass. Wife left him and when I was living with him he was beating the shit out of me just because I also was a girl_ ''.   
  
Strange, weird feeling rooted inside Arthur's stomach. It was unfamiliar and had weight of brick's attached to his feet. Arthur Morgan wasn't soft, no one could see what was lying under thick skin of his. Even Arthur himself forgot. But what words she poured on paper got him somehow.   
  
'' _I know about Eliza and Isaac. Now I hope you won't feel alone in losing someone important over cruelty in this world_.'' she wrote down and passed the journal to him, averting her gaze. Foolish move, in retrospect. Girl got a little too comfortable with him.  
  
Morgan almost got up from shock at this few words scribbed down on parchment. His eyes, that were soft for all this process now sharped up again.   
  
\- You've been going through my things? - he gritted and assumption, folding his palms into fists, knuckles going white.   
  
She shaked her head softly with sincere gaze. Amelia raised pencil and used it to write couple words more.  
  
'' _Hosea told me. I would never disrespect you this way even if you think very lesser of me. I have a heart too, despite what you're doing to me. That's why I shared a bit of me with you. So you won't feel alone_.''   
  
That just set him off even more. Arthur seemed furious and he was prying journal from Amelia's hands. He put in into satchel and breathed in sharply.   
  
\- You don't know me - man growled out - And even if you made something up in that empty head of yours to think otherwise, you're wrong. I don't need your pitty, bitch.   
  
Last word should surprise her, but it didn't. It just made her heart a little bit more empty as she nodded softly, staring into wild, blue-green eyes of Arthur Morgan. She saw mad fire behind them and girl didn't dare to lit it up more, so averted her gaze. Her chest lifted up in soft sigh.   
  
\- 'm not weak like that little family of yours - Arthur leaned in, hoovering above brunette and forcing her again to hold gaze with him - I reckon you tried to soften me to get from this whithout decent payment?   
  
Arthur wirthdrawed, Amelia trying to look at any direction but at him. She heard mere clicks of his belt and rustling of his clothes. Morgan took his cock into his hand and pumped few times along it's shaft. Man grasped onto Amelia's hair and without much warning pushed his half-hard member between her lips.  
It was scary, but she didn't fight it. After couple of long weeks with him she wasn't even expenting different outcome. Her throat was numb and that was a merit in her case. Arthur was shoving himself deep into her throat and if she wasn't emptying her stomach for last two days, she would choke and vomit. But all Amelia felt was sorrow, humiliation and shame.   
Brunette really wanted to cry, but there was only an emptiness and her eyes just prickled a bit. She was too faint to fight him or try to change pace to slower, so she succumbed to him, her body dangling weak like she was just a doll. Amelia's thoughts were far away from this room as she dreamed about alternative outcome of her last actions, that one when she was dead and covered with 6 feet of dirt.   
  
Arthur didn't like idea of him getting soft and tried to focus his mindset on anything dirty, leading himself to an orgasm that would pay girl's debts toward him. But it felt so not right, so horrible and unfamiliar. Her soft lips didn't brought pleasure they did before and Arthur felt...almost disgusted with himself.   
If he only knew that from there it's gonna be only worse for him as Amelia woke up side of him that Morgan tried to bury for a long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Few next days Amelia spent sleeping or staring blankly ahead, since Arthur wasn't much around, coming at downfall and went to sleep without the smallest word. Man started acting a bit like he couldn't look at Amelia, constantly frowning, constantly gritting his teeth and smoking a lot of cigarettes. One thing changed for better for Amelia, he wasn't after her. But somehow, even though girl didn't know why, she felt uneasy when saw Arthur like this. It was unusual. Amelia still couldn't speak so she was trying to actually _be_ there for him, cuddling up to Arthur's back when he was falling asleep and as soon as man felt her subtle breath and cold hands on his skin his eyes always softened at memories of when someone else touched him like that. Amelia couldn't see it though.

When they got back to camp Amelia noticed few new faces. One of them was old lady looking a bit like angry crow with messy nest on her head, Mrs Grimshaw. Apparently everyone knew her since woman was somewhere away for some time, now welcomed back with warmth. Gossips telled across the camp stated she and Dutch were together as a couple, had big fight over Dutch's new love interest, Anabelle, so Susan wanted to be away. She scared Amelia off, always looking straight in the face like next thing woman wanted to do would be snapping out.   
  
There was also a girl, Tilly Jackson who arrived with Susan. From much Amelia heard, Tilly ran with another gang of Anthony Foreman, murdered some feller and Mrs Grimshaw was the one to find her on the run. Girl seemed to buy in Dutch's heart with her wittiness and speaking the truth without fear of facing consequences. Amelia really wanted to start conversation, but her voice was still gone and awkwardness of situation that Amelia imagined dragged the idea far, far away. They were sharing shy smiles for now.   
Presence of another two woman warmed Amelia's heart up. It was a little bit more familiar, even though they were here on completely different rules and on better terms with everybody. Susan seemed to be a mother hen, while Tilly run her errands. They did pretty much the same what Amelia had to do, but for the rest of the camp: sewing, washing, helping Pearson with food preparations.

One morning Arthur approached bonfire a little bit later than Amelia. She was already there, brewing coffe and when girl saw him, she gave him soft smile and nodded. Arthur shaked his head, not even trying to welcome her, so Amelia averted her gaze and got back to the task. Few minutes passed in silence and Arthur run hand through his tired face and when he uncovered eyes, there was she, passing a cup of coffee to him and when he reached for it their fingers brushed, sending weird sensation down Arthur's spine, like it was an electric spark. Man raised his eyes in disbelief, he didn't understand her kindness. Girl just smiled again, it was like a bliss for him, but made things worse at the same time.  
As girl got up and left he started to thinking why is she so obedient and soft, and why in her eyes there is always this tenderness? Almost like Amelia cared about a scum like him. Arthur humiliated her, used her, made fun of her every 5 minutes and yet she usually was silent during that or only weeped softly, not daring to say a word back.   
He recalled memory from hotel, few nights before, when he hit her last time. Arthur couldn't get it, _why do I feel shame?_ _Woman are all the same - they use you and leave you_. Yet he was the one to do that here, in this relationship. Before there were any further thoughts, he just brushed it off. There was no need to get sentimental when he could take someone's life in his hand and play them like a puppet. Arthur really tried to feel anger and disappointment when he saw big, green eyes that were always sorry for whatever he did to them, he tried because knew that if he's gonna melt down and take off his borders, his walls of stone, then he'll become Amelia's victim. Because women were the same, period.

Amelia sat by the fire again, with copper bowl meant for washing up and Arthur's shirts. They are were bloody or trashed and girl sighed, she already knew how hard it will be to fix them. Arthur watched her with ugly eyes, like he wanted to stick knife in her, or say something cruel but that he didn't. It was just a long stare, that even he wasn't aware of.  
From keeping routine stopped him Hosea, approaching Amelia with soft smile.

\- Good morning, kids - man clicked his back with expression of discomfort on his face. Amelia offered him a cup of coffee too and Hosea's eyes rested on her face, pale and tired, marked with poisoning (blue bags under eyes alonside with blue lips) and a black eye on her left cheekbone. He furrowed his brows.

\- She ain't gonna answer ya - Arthur shrugged nonchalantly - Throat paralysis.

Amelia nodded softly at those words and Hosea's eyes saddened.   
\- Now that's enormous inconvenience, I wanted to have a conversation with you, Miss Amber. In privacy.

Brunette made a gesture of writing something down and Hosea nodded vigorously, surrounding her with one arm and helped with getting up. Amelia brushed out dirt from her skirt. Matthews understood her gestures right away when Arthur had to give himself some time before he broke down the key every time. It made him somehow jealous. 

\- And what's that conversation that ya both can't have 'ere? - Arthur asked, raising his brow.

\- It's not gonna take long anyway if you are worried about your dirty shirts, son - Hosea sighed, leading his companion away.

Amelia was surprised and at the same time scared, Hosea won't probably take any consequences of her leaving without Arthur's permission, she will.  
This situation they got here, it was making girl sick to the stomach. Arthur was keeping her mostly away from everybody, God knew what he told Dutch or Hosea to keep that state of things. Man also wasn't stupid, all brutality happened in tent or in any environment where no one could see what he really was. In the daylight it looked almost harmless, like he gave her good speaking every time she did something wrong and he kept his temper to minimum. In tent or hotel rooms, that just was whole different story.

Hosea lead Amelia to his place, closing tent's flaps. Running through his things man found a piece of parchment and pencil, handing it to Amelia. Her eyes rested on objects with a bit of emptiness. Was that really how she's gonna speak to others?

\- Amelia, child, I won't sugarcoat what I have to say - man sighed, resting on his bed and inviting her do to same - How bad are things with you?

Amelia's brows furrowed and she wrote down "I feel a little bit fatigued but I'm okay".

\- Okay? - Hosea's voice cracked in disbelief - What about your voice?

"Still have hope it's gonna be back, Mr Matthews."

Hosea clicked his tongue, his eyes wise and with fatherly care behind them. He wasn't born yesterday, she looked sick but also ragged and beaten up. Mark on her cheek seemed to be left by forceful slap, Hosea almost could tell that bruise formed in two fingers.   
Hosea seemed the most innocent man from all this bunch but he also was a killer, thief and hustler and he knew what a man like Arthur could do to a woman like Anabelle. 

\- Did Arthur hurt you? - man asked bluntly - This looks very unsettling - his finger pointed at scratch.

"No, never" she wrote down a little bit to fast, then added "He helps me a lot".

That wasn't an entirely truth but Amelia couldn't find an ability to be honest. It wasn't about protecting Arthur Morgan, not at all. It was about her pride. Woman's pride. To reveal in what position outlaw was putting her every day to another person of his kind? Not gonna happen.  
Daughters were fathers' properties around here, then when they were married husband took this place. Domestic violence didn't exist, but not because off lack of it, more on the account of treating it like a regular treatment towards females. Man liked to tell each other that their wives had histeria, rather than face consequences of keeping them alone at home, usually with bunch of unwanted children and lack of personal nor romantic life, while they, gentemen, had fun with local working girls.  
In this world Arthur Morgan treating Amelia like his property and a slave wasn't peculiar. She couldn't make herself speak about it, her common sense telling she's simply weak and holds no value, bringing his rage upon her herself.

Hosea studied her face a bit longer and sighed - If you assure that, Miss Amber. However I can recognise a lie when I hear one, been lying to everyone around for living. 

"Arthur took me to doctor and payed for everything. He also lets me stay in at his tent. That's very kind of him."

_He kept me in dark room for days, ignoring my boredom, sadness and fear, rarely remembered about food for me and he used me first day like he does every time I get him mad. But that is something I probably never reveal, not to any of you._

Hosea wasn't born yesterday. But if she choosed to lie, he couldn't start holler at her to tell the truth. Not yet, to be specific. This mark on her cheek could be anything, maybe it's just his imagination, things his head was showing him just because man knew how awful Arthur could be.

From pushing further that case, stopped them commotion forming outside. It was John on his horse with one additional rider. A girl, all dirty and shaked, gash on her face. Abigail. Amelia jogged up to them immediately, throwing questioning look to Marston, who just scoffed.

\- Can you help her with things Dutch told me to buy? - John said his face conflicted. No explanation, just demands.  
Amelia wanted to ask what happened, but if Marston haven't said that right away there should be a reason. Girl couldn't argue with that anyway. So she simply nodded.

\- Wouldn't trust someone who poison himself to be a good doctor - Arthur chimmed in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Amelia averted her gaze and her small arms surrounded Abigail, who's eyes were empty. That wasn't about her and him, it's about John's girl, so he could laugh at her all the way. Brunette leaded Roberts away, giving Arthur frown above her arm, "v" forming between her brows.

When they entered the medical tent that was made from canvas and a wagon, similar to Arthur's tent, Amelia immediately closed flaps to give them privacy.

\- What Arthur was talkin' 'bout? - Abigail raised her gaze to rest it on Amelia's tired face - The poisoning?

\- Deadly nightshade. I ate some by accident - Brunette rasped out, voice small in her throat seemingly to scream-whispering - My vocal cords got paralysed, couldn't speak for days and I still pretend I can't. Arthur's cutting me some slack because of that.

\- Did he do that to ya - Abigail raised suddenly to touch Amelia's bruised complexion, but she hissed, hand resting quickly on her tight.   
Amelia ignored question and without much beating around the bush she raised Abigail's skirt. There was deep wound, blood dripping from it.

\- What did happen to you? - She hissed with surprise, her eyes going big.

\- I... - she averted her gaze, looking somehow ashamed and restless - I ain't gonna talk about it. Nothing personal.

Abigail raised one brow but she just shaked her head and started going around the tent to collect needed things. In meantime girl situated Abigail on cot in the middle of room, giving her worried look. Despite Roberts talking or not, Amelia knew she will help her new friend in need.   
She soaked piece of clean cloth in lukewarm water from bucket and stared to wipe Abigail's leg. It looked horrid, deeply gashed with blood all around it. Flesh looked like pulled by some dull file or a knife. Abigail hissed but she gritted her jaw and raised her blue eyes that were pinching with tears.

\- I got attacked by O'Driscoll. At work - at those words her face twisted in sadness as she spoke - there's no need to hide it now, it's just not okay to do so when ya helpin me out. I'm a prositute, I slept with probably everyone here and I'm doing that for a living for quite time now. I...today this feller came and paid for me, but he wanted to pull out some weird crap so I tried to ditch him, stealing his money. He got angry and pinched my leg with knife, gave me a beating too...if it wasn't for John visiting gunshop, I'd be dead.

\- Jesus - Amelia's hands slowed down in motion and she raised her gaze to Abigail's face, since brunette rested on one knee - You're lucky you're alive, girl.

\- John...Oh he's such sweet man, told me I can come here, stay with him - Abigail was weeping softly - I can't do that anymore, not after today!

\- Shh, sweetie - Amelia's raspy voice calmed her down, hands rubbing Roberts' upper arms in soft motion - You're gonna be okay with him, I'm sure. On much better terms than me, for sure.

\- You didn't answer for my question at first - her blue eyes gave Amelia the judgement and demand at the same time.

Amelia sighed softly, pouring alcohol onto wound, letting Abigail swear few times before she collected her thoughts and spoke - You were honest with me, so I'll be too. Arthur did it. He... He does many things to me, things I even don't know name for. So you don't have to be ashamed of what you did to survive. You at least...have some falue along with your body. 

Abigail's face turned white as lips formed thin line, rage burning before her eyes.

\- Did he touch you against your will? - her knuckles went white, fingers grasping edge of bed.

\- That doesn't matter. I owned him, a lot. I still do. A man like him took a payment correct to his profession - Amelia's voice wasn't sad, rather irritated and sour.

\- T-thats not alright! - Abigail raised to her feet, almost immediately loosing balance - I'm gonna show this bastard what I think of him and his pathetic cock!

\- If you know what he's capable of, you'll be silent for my sake - Abigail tied up bandage around cleaned up wound, then cut too long loose ends with quick snap of scissors - That's the best you can do for me.

\- Even if you owe him thousands he shouldn't use it as an excuse himself to _buy_ you! He should give you a chance to pay your debt with dignity.

\- Very positive thinking for someone who was selling herself. You know what men want more than money - Amelia wiped out Abigail's face clean, then handed her a dose painkilling tonic in a shotglass.

\- But you're different than me, you don't deserve any of this! I...I will look after you - Abigail offered, not even paying attention to Amelia's bluntness - For what you just did.

\- And do what, sweetie? - Amelia sighed - He'll wreck you like a puppet if you'll try to face him.

\- He won't - Abigail stood up suddenly, weird sensation raising in brunette's guts at this - John won't let him.

Before Amelia could stop her, Abigail stormed out of tent like she forgot about the pain. Girl followed her, trying to catch her but days spent in bed marked on her condition, making her bend over almost immediately to catch breath with wheezing sound, throat pinching with discomfort.

Then loud snap was overheard by everyone around as Abigail's open hand met with Arthur's face. She just menaged to pat his arm and when man turned on his heels, Roberts aimed, with purest tantrum on her face.   
Arthur scoffed, hateful gaze meant for Abigail rested on her, as his calloused palm was rubbing away the painful sensation from reddened skin.

\- You pathetic bastard - Abigail hissed, clenchind hands in fists - How dare you?!

\- Before I got hit I like to know what for - Arthur fired back in deadly tone.

\- I saw her face, I know what you are - Abigail's face twisted into ugly grimace and she pushed Arthur away, surprising him and making him lose balance for piece of second.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, Missy - Arthur smirked - you should know the best what happens to whores who talk to much.

\- Morgan... - John barked, approaching them slowly - be careful what words you use because I hear them too, _brother_.

\- This fuckin' monster beats her up, rapes her and spits on the rest of pride she has left and none of you reacted! - Abigail stepped back and turned around, pointing her index finger at everyone who gathered around.

\- No, fighting, in, camp! - Dutch appeared, leaving his tent in a hurry, concentrated grimace on his face pulling his brows together. With him was trotting Amelia, holding his forearm like she was leading him here to help. Hosea was there two, his breath uneasy as he tried to keep up and not break down in ugly cough. Girl did it feeling awful as a target that caused all this comotion. 

\- Dutch van der Linde, I thought yer better than this! - Abigail jumped to him.

\- Kids, kids - Hosea tried to tear them apart - tell me what's going on, for the love of God!

\- Nothin' is happening, this woman is crazy - Arthur gritted through he's teeth. It shouldn't be like this, he was so careful to not hit Amelia anywhere someone would notice. And he made a mistake _once_ , exposing himself like a newbie.

\- Arthur Morgan, how dare you lie in his face - Roberts tried to reach him but Hosea catched her arms behind her back and cooed to clam her down which obviously made it even worse - And you?! Hosea, you from all the people didn't to _anything_? - When Hosea's eyes remained confused she barked again - You are all blind, allright! Maybe years in this awful profession teached me somethin'!

Abigail forced herself loose to spit under Arthur's legs and turn around, stomping away furiously. John followed and Dutch made confused but angry face, waving it off and going back to his tent. Hosea followed, immediately seeking for answers from Abigail he didn't have.   
There was only two of them now. Arthur, pacing in fury, his beefy arms raising up and down, as maroon flushed his cheeks.  
Amelia was standing in front of him, absolute pure fear squalling from her eyes, as she pressed her little hands to her ears like it would stop everything around her. She was trembling and she wished she could stop Abigail, so no one would know and everything remained in it's twisted normality. Before - it was only Arthur and her, so he was probably easier on her, but now - now everyone knew she was a piece of trash and he will probably turn her life into a nightmare.

Before he could say a word she crossed her arms on her stomach, bending a little like she wanted to protect herself, dipping her head towards the ground and she ran away, weeping softly. To her surprise, Arthur didn't follow. From weird sensation down her guts, Amelia was sure it would be better for her if he _did_.

***

The rest of this ferral day Amelia spent in medical tent, at first trying to get herself together, then simply trembling from fear when that didn't work. Girl felt like she couldn't leave it here, like abandoning tent's borders will kill her.  
Of course she should stay silent, not trust even Abigail. If Amelia knew how Roberts would show her loyalty, she would brush her away. It's not like she was angry with her new friend, not exactly like that. She did good, kind of, because Amelia would never have audacity to commit such an accusation. Rape? He just trashed her a bit, that's it. Her flower remained untouched and even if Amelia felt dirty so far, she was sure than _now_ Arthur will remind her hers place and hurt her for real.   
She could try to run away but somehow knew it would be impossible. Arthur, Bill, Dutch or even Hosea would probably stop her right before she would even think "freedom". Arthur was their friend, their brother and son, and all of them committed a crime more than once so what kind of nobility Abigail searched in them? Amelia was just a stray, a homeless and dependent girl without no means in this world. She was Arthur's property, because if, someone else would hurt her, kill her, sell her to brothel etc.  
It should scare brunette but she saw Arthur as the best one of all shitty varieties.

At dinner time someone, probably Abigail or Pearson, slipped inside a bowl with food for her. It didn't had any taste somehow, even if the last two days she ate only few candies and striped beef stole from Arthur's satchel while he was asleep at hotel. Her stomach was rambling and twisting from hunger but after first twenty-four hours she couldn't even tell it was that. Just simple discomfort caused by unindentified circumstances.   
Venision tasted like mud but girl ate it anyway, forcing her throat to open and stop gag reflexes, because as soon as her tongue met with dish, she understood why haven't got enough force to walk, run or even think, dark spots dancing ocasionaly in front of her tired eyes. She _had to_ eat something.

After dinner Amelia decided to reorganize medical tent to make it comfortable for her, everything sorted and rested in the right place. While she was going through tonics Arthur entered the tent and girl froze with dark-glass bottle in her hand as soon as their eyes locked together. Girl didn't even dare to breath as she saw his big frame towering above her as she was resting on the ground.

\- You made a great mistake today, Puppet - Arthur gritted out as he leaned down on one knee, staring deadpanned into her face.

Amelia started to shake her head and she crossed her forearms in front of her to signalise she haven't say a word. Because she didn't say anything bad, nothing that would show she's unhappy or hurt and that she wants her surroundings to change. Arthur furrowed his brows confused.

\- I haven't tell her anything - Amelia rasped out in breaking voice - Asked her to drop it too.

Arthur rendered on the other hand speechless as he wasn't expecting her voice to ever get to normal. Even though he acted cold, it has taken him back. Amelia scoffed with disappointment and got back to tidying up.

\- That what Abigail did today? It was you fault, Arthur. You could be more careful, or maybe show me a little bit of compassion and don't slap me at all - Amelia spoke, now facing him with her back.

\- Is that so? - he drawled, edging himself and it sounded almost amused. _Almost_. He pined her to the wall that was made from wagon, hands pressing on the opposite side of her arms. Like predator preparing to jump onto his prey, Arthur growled as he inhaled her scent and pressed his abdomen against her bottom.

\- Arthur, just leave me be, I'm gonna stay away from you and don't cause you any troubles - she turned around, immediately sit back at the tabletop as he forced her tights to part and pressed himself against Amelia's body - you reek of booze...

\- Don't be so picky, you are not much anyway - Arthur slurred, whiskey strong on his breath.

She was quiet for a longer amount of time, letting man enjoy himself with empty eyes starring above his arm and then she spoke.

\- What did I do to you? - she whispered away, her small fingers pinning into his strong arm like Amelia wanted to wake up Arthur and mark her presence. 

\- It ain't about that, sweetheart - Arthur chuckled heartly, but it didn't sound nice at all - Look at you, milky skin, doll face, never touched by anybody... In regular basis I would never be considered as a lover by the sweetheart like you. But here - he was whispering against her ear - here I can take whatever I want from you...and don't bother if you like me or not because I set the rules.

\- Get away from me - she hissed, pushing Arthur away with all force left in her. Amelia's hand immediately found a knife resting alongside bangades that John brought from town.   
She pointed it at Arthur's face, but this time she wasn't shaking like she did when tried to shot him some time ago.   
Arthur huffed and tested his luck once again, not taking her as a serious threat but damn, he should. Amelia cut his chin immediately, then scratched his upper lip with blade.   
Man hissed in pain, stepping away and pressing hand against the cuts.

\- You freak! - Amelia spitted on him, pure fury with fear crossing on her features - I will earn that money and put it down your fuckin' throat! - it was very unlikely for her to speak that way. Actually all man heard from girl's mouth untill today was politeness and obedience.

\- Freak? - Arthur couldn't tell why it hurt, but it did. Suddenly his face was pained, confused as he took few steps back.

\- No wonder everyone leaves you - she went on - I should slit your throat on the first night and steal your money, horse and bring the cops here for your fuckin' friends!

Arthur stood there completely petrified. It shouldn't bother him, he should give her what she deserved, a lesson. But why suddenly he couldn't force himself to show what Amelia deserved. What he _thought_ she deserved? The doubts reaching out for him in hotel were there again as he couldn't keep himself together. Arthur's jaw clenched.

\- I tried my best for you, to cut you some slack Arthur Morgan! I tried to think about Hosea's describing your miserable life but you know what? - she was pancing, her throat going dry and making her voice harsh - You deserve everything that happened to you! I hate you!

As she spitted out the last words Amelia broke down into tears and fallen on the nearest wooden box, dropping the knife. She burrowed her face into her hands and started weeping, tears taking her breath away as her shoulders shaked miserably.

\- Just shot me already - she chocked out.

Amelia heard as Arthur moved towards her, but didn't look. That was it, just enough to make her break down in despair. Emotions were building up for days, with every unwanted touch, with every sour word... If all that she did for Arthur to prove she's no harm didn't work so far, it would be even worse from then, so...she was ready to be thorn apart by big, bad wolf in front of her.

Suddenly his calloused hand pryed away her wrists and she faced him. But it was first time Amelia saw Arthur _for real_.  
He looked ragged, like some spell evaporated and he aged by years in a minute. His eyes weren't anymore like cold metal but reminded of green-blue ocean after storm. His lips were slightly parted and there was blood dripping down his neck from the cut she dealt to him.

\- You have every right to hate me, sweetheart - he rasped out and Amelia couldn't believe his words nor that man looked ashamed.

\- Please, kill me... I should just die from hunger before you found me - Amelia ditched eye contact, her eyes locking somewhere around Arthur's collarbones.

\- I ain't gonna kill ya - he reassured softly.

\- Then what was that for?! I had nobody, I would follow you anyway! T-that's why I couldn't kill you - Amelia whispered as her pupils found shiny blade under her feet - There isn't any place for me in this world without you, so why would you threaten me to stay with ya if you would be my first choice back then?

There was a silence, no words lashing back. Arthur seemed to disbelieve her, crease parting his brows.

\- Why would ya do such a thing? Now ya making stuff up to please me, you're full of shit - he waved that off, scoffing as he got up.

She darted up too, handfuls of her dress squeezed in Amelias palms to give a way for frustration to evaporate.

\- I'm not Eliza or Mary, that's for sure. I know that I ain't much but I really wanted to see good in you, Arthur. And help you out, even when you hurt me so many times- she confessed and flushed adorably.

Arthur couldn't help but turn around. Amelia was right, she wasn't any of his ex girls that he missed. Not Eliza that he never wanted to tie his ways with for longer than one night. Not Mary to whom Artur wanted yell and scream out every damn word he didn't have chances to say because all that left after his woman was poorly written letter. Full of big words, few promises and fake decency.   
In front of Arthur stood somebody new, a girl who could cross his hear with her emerald gaze. Her eyes puffy and plump lips parted in awe, blushing oh so sweetly when Arthur stroked her with his eyes, travelling with them lazily.

\- C'm 'ere, girl - he cooed, looking away, awkwardly gesturing towards him.   
Amelia hesitated. It wouldn't be first time Arthur played her to hurt feelings and show her hers place. But now she somehow felt trust. So her feet brought her to him and as theirs bodies met, it was like a passage after storm. Arthur's chin rested above Amelia's head, as he wrapped her up in his muscular arms, girl feeling every edges and planes of his strong body.

\- You make fool out of me - Arthur confessed, holding girl closely so she couldn't pull of know, as he tried to sound firm and without overly joy.

\- You already were one - she mumbled out, smell of aftershave ticking her nostrils - You wouldn't see an elephant if I haven't point one for you.

\- What was that s'posed to mean? - he raised his brow and chuckled, visibly amused. But it was nothing alike Amelia heard, it was heartful and honest.

\- I am an elephant - she said softly like it was the most obvious thing to say out loud.

***   
It's crazy how easily Arthur could calm her down if he wasn't acting like a psychopath. After they were cuddling in silence, not knowing what to talk about following what just happened, Amelia sat Arthur down on the cot and gathered few things to fix him up. As soon as she noticed how deeply blade cut him, Amelia felt guilt.

\- I'm sorry - she said very quietly, voice dying in her throat not only from paralysis but from shame - You'll have scars after that one.

\- Not like ya destroyed anything. I am already an ugly bastard - Arthur replied with dose of humour.

Amelia sighed. Arthur was handsome, his complexion charming and unique, combined with golden locks and strong body he could be any girl's prince. But that was too much to say out loud, so Amelia just tucked hair behind his ear and gave him loopsided smile. She could notice that every time her hand reached for him, he tried to be touched as much as possible. Arthur was starving for any minor affection.   
Girl poured a bit of alcohol on piece of gauge and wiped away blood from his face, making his wounds clean. While the cut on the upper lip was small and neat, one on his chin required stitches. But that wasn't nothing Amelia was unfamiliar with.

\- So... You're a doctor? - Arthur asked awkwardly, observing as she's preparing threads and burn needle above the candle.

\- I wish - Amelia scoffed - By all the skills I have I should be at least a nurse. But not in this goddamn country where all I can do is to become some goddamn trophy wife while at the same time my brother couldn't do what he loved, because "it's not for men".

\- Ya seem unhappy with your previous life and I can't understand, how come it's bad to be born with silver spoon inside your mouth - it sounded like an innocent challenge from him. But she knew the answer, Amelia thought many times what was wrong with her previous life.   
As she put a little bit of numbing cream on the area she'll be work with, girl sighed quietly.

\- I never could choose anything for me, not my clothes, my hair, my food, things to do in free time, but that was nothing because further I couldn't even choose if I want to go to school, work or get married. You know what was the most obvious and planned outcome - needle in her hands started it's journey and Arthur was surpsise because actually it didn't hurt much and her hands were so swift it amazed him, deeply inside of course.

\- A marriage with wealthy rich husband who would provide you untill the end of your days and you would sit on your small bottom and do nothing? Terrible - Arthur mocked her, cocking his brow.

\- Very funny, mister - Amelia showed him tip of her tongue making an unimpressed face - It just sounds like every womens' dream while...this future husband probably wouldn't love me or want me. He would marry me for my face, for my Doctor father, but not because he'd love me...I would sit at home and he would fuck whores while I probably would have his child in my body. What an amazing thing to dream of... - she paused, tying up the end of the thread, visibly focused.

\- Now after how you put that - Arthur scratched his nape, looking away.

\- And I never wanted to be useless and pretty, I wanted to...work, maybe have a ranch with someone who'd love me for who I am, it's not too much to ask for.

\- A ranch, huh - Arthur suddenly dived into his thoughts as it sounded awfully familiar. He wanted to settle down himself some day, probably in warm sunrays in California, where he'd have bunch of horses, right amount of money and calm life as he would kick up his legs, sitting on a porch with his beautiful wife. But that was...long time ago. Now he's dreams belonged to someone else.

\- A house built by my and his hands, with big tree nearby and a swing, great stable and a dog running around - Amelia went on as she was cleaning up, bursting around the tent and Arthur rested his tired eyes on her petite silhouette, smiling a bit under his nose, assured she won't see him doing that anyway.

\- No children?

\- I'm not getting on with them, nor see myself as a mother since everyone tried to prepare me for that since I didn't even know why the hell I'm bleeding every month. Adding that up with births I was helping with... - she shrugged.

\- You're peculiar - Arthur pursed his lips - no woman I know beside those in gang would want to live like this, it means a lotta work, ya know.

\- And what's bad with working? I want to be equal with someone I'll share life with - she rested down on the cot by his side, straightened out her legs and sighed - When my mom introduced me to first "candidate" I knew I have to run away some day. I was fourteen while he was almost thirty, a lawyer and person who attends dull parties in mayors and other big people houses every goddamn weekend. While I wanted to marry...a pirate or someone who wouldn't care for all those stupid things.

\- And you'd be happy with the life like I'm leading more than this pretty dresses and flowers and bein' careless? - Arthur's hand slowly traveled towards hers but she suddenly raised her arm to tuck hair behind her ear.

\- I would find happiness even right here if you'd stop making my life miserable, Mr Morgan - there was venom in it but Arthur wouldn't expect it any other way. Suddenly, when he looked into her and tried to get to know her man felt dirty with all the things he had done. Maybe if he'd try, one more time, like he did with Mary years ago?

\- It'll sound stupid, but I'm sorry - he murmured.

\- You're right, it sounds stupid. Just... If you really meant what we shared today, Mr Morgan, you'd give me some space and we'll be fine. Eventually - she was fidgeting on button attached to her cuff.

They shared a bit of uncomfortable silence before Amelia got up and clapped her hands together.

**\- So...will you teach me how to shoot a gun?**


End file.
